Disturbed
by i got to pee NOW
Summary: "You looked so pretty covered in your own blood, L. That deep and wet crimson splattered across your porcelain white flesh and matting your black hair." Kira was purring as he licked his lips, staring heatedly at his doctor as if he was imagining devouring him whole. The psychologist smirked, "Kira has an interesting way of expressing attraction." Blood kink rape kink insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Twin black eyes watched the road as he drove with one hand on the wheel and the other hand holding his head propped up on the open window. Raven black hair cascaded down around his eyes but did nothing to obscure his vision; he could see his surroundings perfectly as he drove behind a car that traveled much too slow for his patience.

The psychological therapist sighed as he honked his horn at the truck in front of him who was slowing down as they approached a green streetlight. The car passed in a hurry when it realized they had time to cross, but almost as soon as it did, the light turned yellow and Dr. Lawlence was forced to stop. He could almost growl, he could have gone if the other person knew how to drive. It wasn't as if he was late, oh no, Dr. Lawlence was always known for his punctuality. He just hated driving with a passion; his legs always ended up very uncomfortable when they are straight for too long, but it couldn't be helped.

Moon Light was the name of his next patient, and the person he was on his way to now. This was a special case and had spiked an interest so big, that it had the doctor taking priority in the young serial killer over all cases. This was the kid that had killed hundreds of people in the span of 6 years. The same kid that hadn't been caught until 3 years ago. The same kid that has apparently been diagnosed with a severe case of split personality disorder, along with harboring the reincarnated soul of the worst killer in the history of time; Kira.

Perhaps Dr. Lawlence was called specifically for this case because he was apparently the reincarnation of L, the greatest detective to ever walk the planet, as he found out when he turned 15. Though he had no memories of his past life, he had the same IQ of 185, as L did. The people who contacted him probably thought that, because of this fact, he would be able to somehow connect with this one specific patient on a personal level and somehow save the poor boy that suffered underneath the eyes of a reincarnated murderer.

Dr. Landon Lawlence, however, didn't know how effective their plan would be, considering L and himself were two very different people. They may share the same soul, appearance, and IQ, but they shared nothing else.

Usually, when someone dies, their soul is reincarnated over again. It doesn't have to be into a human; it can be a bird, or a fish, or even a fruit fly. There is no telling where someone's soul may end up, but one thing has always been for sure; one body, one soul. Typically physicians already know by an early age because they have the same genetic makeup, so all a person has to do is ask. Though people didn't typically find out who they were in a past life until they are 15, and only if they are curious. No matter what though, without someone informing them with medical diagnosis, nobody ever knows who they were in their past lives, and they only remember things about who they once were if they did something of great importance to leave an imprint on humanity. Even in cases like this people typically only remember small details, like what their favorite color was, what language they spoke, how old they were, etc.

Which was why Moon Light's case was so special because apparently, he remembered everything from his past life as Kira. His case is so unheard of, that the doctors had trouble diagnosing the young boy. Not because it was difficult, but because it was so baffling that the doctors had trouble wrapping their heads around the only logical explanation. However, the fact that Moon's other half claimed his name to be Kira and he knew things about the Kira case that were never broadcasted or put on any police record, made it clear that Moon wasn't pretending.

Landon remembered when he was six years old and Kira was murdered by a small group of policemen who were tipped off by Near, L's apprentice. He remembered being relieved to see on TV that the most dangerous serial killer in history was finally defeated. He remembered when he was watching the news every time Kira had struck, completely ignorant of the fact that he was L, and that Kira had murdered him.

When the killings started up again when he was 13, he hadn't known at the time that he would eventually be driving up the entrance to the insane asylum that the reincarnated soul of Kira resided. Now as he parked his car and got out, he could feel a slight bit of giddy nervousness soaking up in his chest.

He grabbed his wallet and walked through the front door of the asylum, showing his ID to the person at the front desk, a beta with brown hair and green eyes. The receptionist picked up the phone and told someone that he had arrived.

When they hung up, they looked at Dr. Lawlence and smiled, "Someone will be coming down to meet you and tell you about the patient in just a few moments, Dr. lawlence. Please, take a seat."

Landon didn't smile back and sat down on a seat close by, his knees up to his chest and his feet braced against the edge of the chair. He and the receptionist were the only people in the room, but Dr. Lawlence knew that the asylum was packed full of the mentally challenged. He could smell the amount of alpha's working in the building, though he couldn't tell how many of them were actually patients.

He took the time to look at his surroundings, the walls were all white with a lovely abstract painting hanging on the farthest wall that reminded Landon of the black death. There were only two other chairs from the one he was sitting on and a small table with a lonely magazine next to him. The brightness of the fluorescent lights reflecting off the blindingly white walls was nearly painful, but Landon ignored the slight discomfort in favor of staying focused.

An alpha male in green shrubs entered the room out of the employee's only door and regarded Landon with an unimpressed scowl at how the doctor was sitting.

"Dr. Landon Lawlence, I presume?" the man in the ridiculous outfit asked.

Landon smirked at the other doctor's reaction, it was normal for people to get sour first impressions of him due to his lack of professionalism, but the alpha didn't care what people thought of him. He had the reputation to back up that he was not replaceable, and people had to just accept him and his habits. He had long proven his worth, so nobody questioned him, no matter how childish his habits suggested.

The raven got up from the chair and walked over to the other alpha, his black long sleeved button up ruffling against his faded black jeans as he went.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Mac Donald." his face looked tired as if he often stayed up late, or didn't sleep at all, his dark blue eyes slightly bloodshot with small bags. "Please fallow me, I have a lot to go over with you regarding your patient." he swiped his key card and unlocked the door that he previously exited from a minute earlier.

Landon didn't respond, instead just fallowing Donald down the long hallway that was even more empty of life or decoration than the front office was.

Donald looked down at the clipboard in his hand as if he needed a reference of the patient's specific condition. "Now, we spoke about Mr. Moon Light over the phone, so I assume that you remember that not only has he been diagnosed with split personality disorder, Kira being the second, but Kira also remembers everything that happened in his past life."

The raven nodded at the redheaded doctor but didn't say anything, and the other seemed to finally catch on that Lawlence wasn't very talkative.

"Yes, well, there is more to his condition I'm afraid. Moon Light is an omega, but he mostly remains dormant."

"Oh?" It was the first thing that Landon has said to the other doctor, and Donald was smart enough to know that this meant he wanted him to elaborate more on what he meant by 'dormant.'

"Yes, Moon, I'm afraid is very submissive in personality, and though his second gender doesn't seem to change when he becomes Kira, the killer tends to act like an alpha anyway. A strong one too at that. I'm afraid Kira doesn't allow much of Moon to be seen, 4 out of 5 times we see him the killer is who has control."

Landon and everyone else on Earth with half a brain knew that Kira was an alpha. To have an adult alpha personality trapped in the body of a teenage omega would definitely prove to be problematic. The doctor was suddenly very sympathetic to Moon, wondering if the kid had any idea what went on when Kira had control of his body.

"Moon has killed a sum of 485 people under Kira's influence, we know because he kept a notebook of all their names and a print out of all their faces. None of the victims had anything in common other than having a record of bad behavior." The doctor continued as he unlocked another door with his key card and they walked down another hallway. "He also admitted that he started killing shortly after turning 7 years old. His parents had no idea that he was a murderer, they said that Moon seemed to be just like every other child."

7 years old huh, barely in 2nd grade. Landon poked the inside of his lip with the tip of his pointer finger, deep in thought.

Donald looked over at him and blushed in irritation over the lack of responses from the alpha. Is this really the greatest psychological therapist in the world?

"I should warn you of his behavior." the doctor started again, opening up yet another door to another long hallway, this time with much fewer rooms. This must be where people in solitary confinement end up, however it didn't seem that the journey was over as they approached a set of stairs blocked by a glass door. "Kira is very deceptive, manipulative, sort of childish and... well, flirtatious." the doctor blushed and Landon wondered what had happened between him and Kira to make him appear so embarrassed.

Donald cleared his throat and continued as they stopped outside the glass door to the stairs, "He has mastered manipulating his scent, meaning he can make himself appear to be in distress, or turned on, or angry, sad, hurt, etc. I don't think it even bothers him in the slightest that he is no longer an alpha, as he takes full advantage of his second gender. You need to make sure that you remember that he is a sociopathic genius, Dr. Lawlence, or I assure you he will manipulate you however he pleases. In fact, he nearly escaped once because he appealed to an alpha's instinct to protect a scared and helpless omega in distress. 6 workers were killed that day trying to restrain him."

Landon brushed his bottom lip with his thumb, accepting the challenge.

"Kira doesn't often respond in anything other than Japanese. He only speaks English when he's not bored, or if he finds his therapist attractive. We can find you a translator if you wish?"

"No need for that." Dr. Lawlence answered as he stared down at the bottom of the stairs through the glass.

The doctor in green nodded, "Don't be fulled by his childish appearance, or by the fact that he is an omega. Back before they put him in solitary confinement, he stabbed another alpha patient in the neck with a plastic spork just for pinching his butt. They put him far away from the other residents of the asylum because he couldn't even handle sharing a cell with another patient. It didn't matter what gender they were, even if they were an omega weaker than him, he would always try to kill them."

Donald pulled out his security card and unlocked the stairs, handing Landon the clipboard. "You can have as long as you want with him, but I'm sure he will dismiss you after an hour, he always stops responding when he loses interest. There will be someone in there to monitor and protect you if he gets out of line, and your key card is in the folder."

Landon walked through the doorway after taking the clipboard from the doctor, happy to finally be rid of the man's annoying alpha scent. He hated gingerbread.

There were two flights of stairs and Dr. Lawlence walked down each step slowly. There were no lights in the stairway and he could see that the end of the stairs was dark.

Just as he got to the end of the stairs and prepared to swipe his key to unlock the final door, Landon hesitated. On the other side of this door was Kira, the evilest serial killer of all time. The same killer that killed hundreds of people in the span of 6 years before getting caught. The same killer that murdered him violently in a past life. He may not remember how exactly L was killed, but he felt an instinctual fear of seeing the last face the detective saw before death.

He took a deep breath to settle his nerves and swiped the card before he could stop himself again.

An officer greeted him with a small smile, another alpha with short black hair and a beer belly. "Hello, you came at a good time, he seems to be in a good mood today."

"That's fortunate," Landon said, his face as passive as ever despite the welcoming expression the officer had.

"You seem kinda young to be a professional," the fat man said, and Landon couldn't tell if he was socially inept, trying to flirt, or both. "If you don't mind me saying so." Landon could smell in the alpha's scent that he was interested, and the doctor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for alphas to mate with other alphas, something about them being attracted to the thrill of a battle for dominance. Landon, however, had no temptation for it.

"I assure you I am a very capable professional, contrary to what my age suggests," the 22-year-old responded flatly, losing interest in the conversation and wanting nothing more than to do what he came here to do.

The officer, Mr. Dombil Doore the raven read on his name tag, seemed to realize just how disinterested the doctor was, and coughed awkwardly. "Yes, well the patient is just down the hall, I'll escort you." he waved his hand in a motion for Lawlence to follow, and the raven with crazy unmanageable hair did.

It wasn't until they were a few feet away from the cell did Lawlence smell it. The sweet scent of apple and vanilla with a hint of cinnamon that seemed to be dripping with pheromones but was completely poisoned by evil. It was enticing, yet deceitful in the most delicious way possible. It drew him in with a promise of unimaginable pleasure, but he knew that if he jumped into this sea of desire, he would never be able to come up for air and he would fall victim to its deadly nature in a heartbeat. If the words sexy and danger had a smell, it would be this omega.

Landon's mouth watered, he has never been so attracted to someone's scent before. Figures it had to be a serial killer.

When they came around the corner and the doctor was met with the entrance to the killer's cell, Landon could see a young teen through the glass. He had a mop of hair that looked to be having trouble deciding whether it wanted to be red or brown, but Landon could only see the back of the kids head as the boy swayed side to side in his office chair.

Mr. Doore tapped on the glass separating them from the capable murderer, "Kira, you have a new doctor here to see you."

There was no answer, just the slight squeak of the kid's chair as he continued to sway, using the empty table next to him as leverage to keep it moving.

With only a second of unsure hesitation at the boy's silence, the officer unhooked his keys and used three different sticks to unlock the door before swiping his ID card. There was a loud honking noise before the light on the handle turned from red to green and the officer opened the door for the doctor.

Landon walked inside the cell, clipboard in one hand and the other hand in his jean pocket.

The doctor stared at the kid's head in slight nervousness as he approached, his worn out black sneakers doing nothing for stealth as the officer shut the door. Landon chose to ignore the fact that if the murderer tried to kill him, the officer would have to unlock three bolts and swipe his card before he would be able to get to him.

"So," **so.** the doctor paused at the sound of a voice that was undeniably masculine yet held a youthfulness that seemed to hypnotize Landon's alpha, "Mata aimashita L." **We meet again L**. He hadn't even looked at Landon and yet he was already regarding him with such recognition. It was surreal how fast Kira boldly identified Landon as L, before even bothering to lay eyes on the man.

The boy was speaking Japanese perfectly, the roll of his tongue as he spoke was so naturally seductive that Landon couldn't imagine that Moon was faking it.

Lawlence's eyebrow rose, but the sentence was probably there since L and Kira knew each other in a past life. He walked around the kid's chair and made eye contact with the prettiest russet eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ima made atta koto ga nai," **We've never met before**. Landon said quietly as he sat in the second desk chair in front of the murderer. There was an evil glint in the eyes that Kira was currently borrowing from Moon Light, and the smirk that the killer aimed at Lawlence had the man shivering for reasons other than the attraction he felt. Was Kira making himself smell that way so he could attempt to manipulate him already? Or did he naturally smell this pleasant? Playing his cards so soon didn't sound like the Kira that murdered the greatest detective of all time.

"Nansensu L, anata wa sukoshi kawatte inai. Anata no kaori sura arimasen." **Nonsense L, you haven't changed a bit. Not even your scent. ** He smirked slightly wider, somehow becoming more wicked in appearance. "Watashi wa anata ni sore o tewatasanakereba narimasenga anata wa watashi ga oboete iru yori haruka ni miryoka-tekina nioi ga shimasu." **Though I've got to hand it to you, you smell much more alluring to me than I remember.**

Landon didn't want to talk about scents, in fact, he wanted to pretend like Kira didn't smell nice at all. Kira reminded him of a toxic flower known as the Palm of Christ, a plant that was prettier than most flowers, but also 6,000 times more poisonous than cyanide. He quickly changed the subject.

"Kyo no Kira wa ikagadesu ka? Watashinonamaeha Dr. Landon Lawlence." **How are you feeling today, Kira? My name is Dr. Landon Lawlence.** Landon said as he sat down on the chair, picking his legs up so his feet rested on the edge of the seat.

"Je me suis réveillé avec un ennui inimaginable." **I woke up feeling unimaginably bored**. Kira tipped his head back as he changed their language to French, purposefully bearing his long pale neck for the alpha's eyes to roam.

Landon's eyebrow quirked, Kira's tone was bland, but there was something playful in his scent. As if the change in language was meant to be a test. "Je m'excuse pour cela, l'isolement cellulaire ne semble pas amusant du tout." **I apologize for that, solitary confinement doesn't sound fun at all. **

Kira picked his head up and looked at Landon again, the smirk back on his face only slightly. "No malinterpretes, me encanta privacidad." **Don't misunderstand, I love privacy**.

Spanish, Landon thought, Kira was definitely testing him. The doctor put a thumb up to his lip and maintained eye contact with the omega, he was not intimidated. "Seguro que hiciste un espectáculo de ti mismo para llegar aquí, Kira. No estoy completamente seguro de que alguien haya apuñalado en el cuello por algo." **You sure made a spectacle of yourself to get here, Kira. I'm not entirely sure stabbing someone in the neck was called for.**

Kira smirked evilly, though Landon wasn't sure if it was because he liked how his little game was going, or if he was vividly remembering the pleasure of killing another patient. He switched to Italian as he spoke, "Il bastardo se lo meritava, nessuno mi tocca senza permesso." **The bastard deserved it, no one touches me without permission.**

Landon couldn't help the thrill that invaded his body, omegas were known to be the most physically and mentally weak out of all dynamics. To come across one who took down an alpha so aggressively was both phenomenal and rare. "Sì. Bene. La tua forma di giustizia sembra essere un po 'diversa da ciò che immaginano le corti." **Yes. Well. Your form of justice does seem to be a little different than what the courts envision.**

Kira smiled widely now, looking at Landon as if he was a meat lovers pizza after fasting for weeks, "Your intelligence is liberating. You really haven't changed much at all L. I'm almost happy to see you again." His English was marred by a slight accent, but still, he spoke it fluently and perfectly.

"Kira, I may be the reincarnation of the great detective, but please address me as Doctor Lawlence, as I have no memory of my past life like you do."

Kira lifted a hand from the table next to him and brought it up to his porcelain face, licking the tip of his finger and forcing Landon's eyes to be drawn down to the soft pale lips and the sharp white teeth that gently nibbled at his thumb. Lawlence could only hope that the killer didn't notice the twitch in his black eyebrow, Kira's smelled as if someone had taken a bucket of pheromones and dumped it on his head.

"Would you like to know how I murdered you, L?" Landon briefly wondered if the kid's face was permanently sewn into a smile. The question shocked the doctor out of his calm facade for only a second before he reigned in his emotions. The murderer in front of him leaned forward in his seat, and desire morphed into his scent. As if the prospect of telling L's reincarnation the gory details of how he exterminated him from the world was his own personal fetish.

"No, I can't say that I'm interested in hearing such a story." His attempt to keep things calm and professional didn't seem to deter the killer from trying to seduce fear out of him.

"Are you sure?" Kira purred, "it's a really fun story. I don't think I'll ever forget the pretty sound of your screams."

Landon never thought that he could be so intimidated by an omega of all things. They may have been rare, male omega's even rarer, but they were known to be loving and gentle creatures who supported and nourished their families. 1 out of 20 people are an omega, and 1 out of 60 omegas are male. With horrible people kidnapping omegas on the daily and selling them on the black market, male omegas were even more unheard of than the statistics already let on. Half of the male omegas that were born in 2017 alone were kidnapped and are still missing to this day in 2019. Landon wondered if Kira had ever had a problem with criminals trying to hurt him, knowing that the possibility was quite high.

"I'd rather talk about your childhood, Kira, in the current time period I mean. We can talk about your past life later, but for now, tell me what it was like growing up possessing Moon Light's body." Landon put down the clipboard on the table and got out a pen as he prepared to write.

It apparently wasn't enough to roll his eyes, Kira rolled his whole head as he sighed, but he didn't respond after that.

Irritation made a quiet appearance into Landon's brain, but it wasn't enough to change his scent much as he stared at a very childish killer. So he only answered when he was interested, huh?

It wasn't a secret that Dr. Lawlence had done his research on the Kira case. All the evidence that he had access to, from recorded threats to the thousands of people dead, all pointed to the fact that Kira was childish by nature, and liked to play games.

Fine. Landon thought. He would play along.

"How did you kill me, Kira?" He asked, not sure if he was prepared to hear the answer, but he needed to do his job somehow. He has dealt with patients as childish as this before, but no one had ever made him feel so nervous.

Kira picked up his head, his reddish brown locks falling to frame his deceitfully angelic face. Pitch black eyelashes fluttered as the boy regarded Landon with renewed interest. The killer leaned forward in his seat and reached a hand up to grab the collar of Landon's shirt before the doctor could process what was going on.

A startled noise escaped the professional's mouth as he was yanked forward till their faces were inches apart. The scent that invaded him was shocking and much harder to ignore in the involuntary proximity to the kid. The discomfort he felt to have this killer this close to him, let alone touching him, had his brain going a mile a minute. At that moment, he forgot that he was a ninth degree black belt and instead swallowed thickly around the intoxicating scent of pure temptation.

"I waited until you were positive that I wasn't a murderer, waited until you cleared by name. I waited until you trusted me fully and completely, so much so that we even fell in bed together a few times. You were the best lover I'd ever had, L. The way we fought for dominance was more arousing than an omega in heat. I'm man enough to admit that you were usually the one to win though." Kira smirked as he purposely bewitched the alpha with his scent, and he immediately smelt the intense lust that poured from the alpha's pores. He had to admit, the doctor did smell invigoratingly heady. "Until I cut you open in a dark ally one night. That time you lost."

Landon's eyes dilated as the intense smell of arousal and vanilla-apple assaulted his nostrils.

"You looked so pretty covered in your own blood. That deep, dark, wet crimson splattered across your porcelain white flesh and matting your black hair. That coppery smell of your blood mixed with that delicious smell of strawberries very nicely." Kira was purring as he licked his lips as if he was imagining eating Landon whole.

Landon came back to himself like a truck hitting a pedestrian, Kira was even more sick and deranged than he had expected. He glanced over with his black eyes to the cop that was still patiently watching them, the three different keys in his hands and held at the ready to unlock the door as quickly as possible if needed. The cop had a pale and stiff expression on his face as he stared at Moon's body.

Landon smirked, Kira obviously wanted him to be uncomfortable, but the psychologist wouldn't play into his game anymore. "Kira has an interesting way of expressing attraction."

The killer chuckled, his body shaking with his amusement and his eyes looking more red than brown as they stared the doctor down, "I figured the reincarnation of L wasn't one to fall for the weak and horny omega act. Thought I'd be myself and see how you would react."

The doctor tilted his head to the side as he was released from Kira's grip, "How could you have known for sure? I am not, nor am I like, L."

Kira laughed as if Lawlence had said something funnier than a dog video, "Nonsense, you are exactly like L. Your appearance, your behavior, your speech, even your scent is exactly like his, though with my new dynamic I have to tell you that it is much more... let's say eliciting than I remember it being. I've never liked strawberries much until now."

Landon pulled at his lip with two fingers, Kira was being much more forward than the nurse and the cop let on that he would be. He was absolutelyflirtatious and manipulative as they said, but if Landon didn't know already that the boy was an omega, and he didn't currently smell like an apple-vanilla bread pudding, the doctor would have no idea of the teens dynamic. In fact, he was almost sure he would have classified him as an alpha. He was much too confident, dominant, and all around crazy to be grouped in with normal omegas.

"So," Kira lifted a hand and ran his fingers through his bangs, knowing it would bring attention to his fierce and gorgeous russet eyes. "You came here to try and cure my disturbing sociopathic tendencies."

"The government chose not to kill you for your crimes and risk you being reborn under the same circumstances you did with Moon, only to continue killing in another 7 years," Landon stated as if the killer didn't already know. "Instead they want me to figure out what sort of screw is loose in your head so that I may treat you. It is my intention to help you and Moon Light to coexist in the same body, while at the same time teach you to live life like a normal human, who doesn't get off on powerful detectives covered in blood."

Kira rolled his eyes, "Please, L. Liberate me." he said sarcastically as he leaned his head back against the head of his office chair.

"What would you like to talk about Kira," Landon knew from past experience that Kira would only answer questions that he was interested in. "Your childhood with Moon Light? Your own childhood as Light Yagami? The last dream you had? Anything you want."

He waited for a minute or two until he was positive that Kira wasn't going to answer. Until he finally said something, "Come on L, you have never interested yourself with those kinds of boring questions. If you want to know what goes on in my head, you are going to have to ask me the dark questions that you continuously hesitate to ask."

As much as Landon hated that Kira associated him with someone that he had killed viciously as if they were one and the same, the doctor chose to ignore it. Kira knew his name, he was choosing not to use it. It almost made him shiver, the way Kira looked at him and saw nobody but L the great detective.

He swallowed, he was very skeptical about asking his next question, but he knew if he wanted to get anywhere, he needed to crack the code of Kira's psyche. To do that, though, seemed to be reliant on how much he involved L.

"Tell me more about your relationship with L, why did killing him excite you so much?"

Kira smirked, "Oh, straight to the fun stuff, huh? Alright." the killer picked his feet up and crossed his legs on the chair. "Growing up as Light Yagami was bland, boring. I had to dumb my speech down with every conversation I had because no one was intellectually capable of keeping up with me. Then I murdered a potential rapist, and I felt the rush of excitement that motivated me to become Kira, leading me to meet you. Since my father was the chief of police, you quickly learned of my intelligence and interest in crime and wanted me on the team searching for Kira. I saw you like a challenge and often got off every time my plan to distract you from finding Kira's true identity worked.

"I thought you were such a fool," Kira laughed, "All the smarts in the world and a master at deductive reasoning, yet you couldn't figure out the person that killed thousands of people was the same person you fucked almost every night. It was a game to me, a very exciting game that could only end one of two ways; you either proved that I was Kira, or I killed you." The killer smiled sweetly now. "You lost."

Landon's thumb started bleeding, his teeth biting in a little too hard on it. The smell of strawberries and copper filled the air and made Kira's mouth water, "I marveled in the innocence you founded me for years after your death. It was so easy to murder people when the task force trusted me completely, that I actually missed you. You were the most fun game, and the most unfettering challenge I had ever faced. You kept me on my toes, forced me to think and plot as if my life depended on it because, for a while, it did."

"Do you regret killing L?" the way Kira spoke implied the fact, though, with the boy's sociopathic behavior, it was more of hopeful inquiry.

Kira smirked, "No. Your death gave me material every night for years. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only reason you don't have a pen in your neck right now is because I am too busy fantasizing about murdering you all over again."

Landon looked down at Kira's hands and then his own, making sure the only pen in the room was in his own hands and not in the killers. Satisfied that Kira didn't have any sort of weapon in his grip, the doctor started chewing on a different finger.

"So many possibilities," Kira continued passively, "So many things I want to do to you. I'd love to tie you to a bed and keep you there. I think this time around I wouldn't kill you so quickly, I'd definitely take my time and savor every moment."

"Why do you enjoy killing so much, Kira? Do you not understand that they have a life, and when you kill them you take it away?"

"I know what death is, L. I am not incompetent to not know that I am taking life away." Kira had barely stopped smiling the entire conversation and now was no exception as he answered the doctor's question. "I find taking life away thrilling to the point of ecstasy. It's like a drug, which I am having dangerous withdrawal symptoms from, by the way."

Lawlence considered the boy in front of him now, throwing off the silent threat as if it wasn't there. "You mentioned that your first kill was a potential rapist. Where you excited that you killed him because you got revenge for trying to hurt you, or were you simply excited about killing in general? Tell me about what you were thinking before and after you murdered him."

Kira wrapped his arms around himself, and Landon noted the insecure behavior even though the boy's passive face gave away nothing as he spoke. "Before that night, I had always thought of myself as normal, though the friends I had would sometimes tell me that my behavior could be perceived as... off." Kira looked down at Landon's feet with a faraway look, as if recalling his serial killer birth was tiring, "When the alpha attacked me, I was scared, of course. I am only human after all and at the time I was only a teenager. The fear I felt, the helplessness he made me feel, and the way he subjected me to begging... It triggered something in me, something dark, but illuminating in an almost frightening way. But as I stood in a puddle of his blood and stared down at his mutilated body, I didn't feel anything but freedom."

"You're doing really good Kira, very good." Landon praised as he took a few notes of how the serial killer behaved, and how he reacted to such a troubling situation. Now he was getting somewhere with the boy. "Can you tell me what made you start killing in this timeline?" he had a suspicion but he wasn't going to assume anything when it came to Kira.

The killer laughed maniacally, throwing his head back and cackling like Landon just told him a funny joke. "It's ironic really; how in both lifetimes, what triggered me to start killing was an alpha trying to hurt me. I'm sure you know of omega trafficking. There were three men who picked Moon up one day on his way home from elementary school and let's just say the fuckers didn't last the car ride." Kira started playing with his fingers in his lap. "Poor little 7-year-old Moon, too weak of omega to handle a few hands touching him. I had no problem taking control."

The doctor clicked his pen. So he was right after all in his assumption that Kira had trouble with people before because of his dynamic. Personally, if he was a 7-year-old omega who had just been picked up by a bunch of alpha traffickers, he wouldn't have stopped at anything to get away either; even murder. That particular murder case can, and will, be taken off the boy's record and be documented as self-defense.

"That is hardly unexpected behavior for a normal person with a sense of self-preservation. Personally, I am very happy you protected yourself, as your fate would have been less than comfortable if they had succeeded in kidnapping you. Tell me, did people harass you often? What kind of people did you kill after those two first murders?" His fingers were very sore by now, but that didn't stop him from sucking the tip of his thumb as he waited for the killer to answer. The smell of apples and vanilla had remained sweet but had turned a little spicy as the boy's attitude changed from playfully deranged to a little more than slightly insecure. This was good, it meant the boy was expressing something other than insanity and they were truly making a bit of progress.

"L," Kira started suddenly, ignoring Landon's question entirely. The doctor started at the change but nodded that he was listening.

"Do you really think that you can change someone like me?" The smile was gone from the killer's angelically beautiful features, "Do you honestly believe that I am capable of being saved?"

Landon thought hard on that question. He had always been confident of his expertise, he had multiple degrees and years of experience despite his young age, he had never failed a patient before. However, Kira seemed to be so far from humanity. He killed for enjoyment, killed for play. Sure some of his killings, probably more than the boy was telling about, had been purely self-defense, but did that mean the kid was repairable? He showed not an ounce of regret from what he has done, not even a glimmer of remorse for taking thousands of lives both in his previous life and this one. His behavior could only be described as demonic.

"I am unsure at the moment," Landon started answering honestly. "I'd like to believe that there is still a flicker of humanity somewhere under the psychopath influencing the way you conduct yourself. I will remain your personal psychologist until I am positive though, I assure you. Though, you need to answer me one more question, Light Yagami."

Kira's head picked up in interest at the use of his real name, it surprised him how much he enjoyed being called that after being labeled as Kira for years now. He had almost forgotten his name...

"Do you want to be better? Because it starts with that admission."

Light thought long on that question. He couldn't say that living a normal life had crossed his mind a few times. Growing up, finishing high school, going to college and possibly falling in love and, perhaps, eventually mating...

It wasn't for him, Kira thirsted for power.

"No. I like killing too much."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter has a lot of flashbacks and a lot of smut in it.**_

...

Kira sighed with a satisfied grin as he leaned his head back against the chair, circling the ballpoint pen in his fingers, hidden from the cops view. He had stolen it from a nurse the last time they were in his room, the dense female beta hadn't even noticed. He knew he could have stolen it at any time in the last ten visits that L had paid him in the last couple of weeks, but he chose this last time for a specific reason.

His heat was due in the next couple of days, but the pen was a key component in his plan of escape.

He closed his eyes and smirked, vividly recalling the way L chewed his thumb between those pale lips. At first glance, the alpha had always been misunderstood and underestimated because of his appearance, but Light truly had never come across anyone so sexy.

The doctors usually handled his heat by dosing him with suppressants and putting him into a medically induced coma. It kept the scent of his heat from being overpowering and kept him from attempting to take advantage of the many alphas in the facility. However, if he could trigger it to come early before the doctors have a chance to put him to sleep...

The omega licked his lips as he remembered how good L smelled, the scent of the alpha still lingered in the room. Masturbating usually brought on his heat when he was close to it, this wouldn't be hard. The cop had fallen asleep after Kira exuded too many comfort pheromones, so he had the quiet and privacy that he needed.

The 16-year-old hummed as he pushed his elastic pants down, remembering when L would do this before he murdered him. L had always liked things to be rough, and the thrill of the fight for dominance had always turned him into a predatory beast that savagely took what he wanted. Unbeknownst to him though, L's behavior in bed had always appealed to the dark and admittedly sick kinks that Light had previously failed to entertain.

L had loved him so much, that he actually suggested that they mate with each other. Kira had internally snickered at the idea, proud of himself that he had succeeded so flawlessly in getting the greatest detective in the world to trust him so fully. He rejected L in the gentlest way possible to keep up the appearance that he loved him back, using the classic excuse that he wasn't ready for that at the time when really it was just because he was not willing to allow himself to mate and actually fall in love with L.

Mating marks were not just physical, they were mental and emotional. If he and L were to actually mate, then Kira's biology would have prevented him from ever fatally injuring him. It would have been second nature to protect L no matter what, effective immediately after marking, and Kira would never allow himself to be so attached someone. To kill a mate, for anyone, was to kill themselves.

Kira wanted to be able to kill L. Kill him good.

The teen whimpered quietly when he gripped his cock in his hand, remembering how L used to fuck him.

The room was hot and humid, but the sound of rain coming in from the open window did not overpower the heavy pants and moans that the two alphas were making.

Light's eyes clenched from the slight pain as L continuously pounded him hard, the friction driving them both crazy. The brunette huffed, his mouth dropping open and his free hand gripping the bed sheets below him.

L had Light's other hand in an uncomfortable position behind his back, keeping him from being able to fight or move as the raven roughly shoved his cock inside the boy over and over.

Light licked his lip and pushed back against L's hips, making the older alpha go deeper. A choked moan escaped his throat when L started attacking his prostate with purposeful, accurate, hard thrusts. A familiar fire burned and consumed Light as he clenched hard around L, eliciting a deep growl from the older man who grabbed his russet hair and pulled.

Kira's breathing became hard as he rubbed himself a little faster, the room becoming increasingly hot with pheromones and his rapidly approaching cycle.

"Hold still, you little fuck," L growled out as he wrestled Light's hands above his head. He leaned down and started licking a wet trail along the side of the younger alphas neck.

"Screw you!" Light hissed as his neck was pleasantly assaulted and L started rutting their hard erections together through their jeans, their legs a tangled mess. He briefly regretted focusing on his book smarts so much growing up. Apparently just playing tennis made him pretty fit, but not fit enough to overpower the raven.

To make up for the fact that his instinctual need to dominate was not being satisfied, Light dug his nails into L's hands and pushed his hips up to shock the raven with extra pressure and friction.

L bit down in surprise, not hard enough to mate, but hard enough to force an appreciative moan from the killer's lips. The raven didn't let up either, instead, he sucked a deep purple bruise in the spot, as if to punish Light. Not that Light felt particularly punished, punishment was not supposed to make him so pleased.

Light was able to wiggle one of his hands out of L's strong grip, and he took the split second of freedom to grab the collar of the raven's shirt. The sound of ripping clothing did not shock L, but the sudden overstimulated desire to have Light at his mercy did.

L sat up and ripped away the rest of his torn shirt, and in the blink of an eye Light's shirt was gone too and L was unbuckling his belt. L didn't take off his pants immediately like Light thought he would. Instead, he crawled up Light's body and after a stubborn fight of resistance, L used the belt to tie Light's hands to the headboard.

"Ugh, you son of a bitch," Light growled as he tugged at the restraints and L slowly dragged his hands down the exposed skin of his torso, kissing and licking the sensitive area's as he went lower and lower. The body worship made the younger's eyes roll back as he tugged harder at the belt.

When L got to the waistband of his jeans and undid the button and zipper with his teeth, Light couldn't help but stare at the deep black eyes that held his gaze.

Sweat dripped from the side of Light's forehead as he watched L release his cock from the confines of his jeans, his face suspiciously close to it.

When he watched L take him entirely in his mouth for the first time, a shaky moan left his parted lips and he threw his head back.

Kira exhaled out slowly, tendrils of pleasure running up and down his thighs as he continuously rubbed himself. He could already feel himself getting close. Being so near his heat made him oversensitive and easily stimulative. He didn't know what would come first, him, or his heat. The outcome was different for everyone, so in his case, there was only one way to find out.

The policeman that was supposed to be watching him was starting to twitch in his sleep, and Kira knew that the boner in his pants was not only an effect that he caused, but it would also wake the man up too early if he didn't hurry up and trigger his heat. Kira closed his eyes and focused, he would not fail himself.

It was dark. And it was cold enough that they could see each other's breath as L pressed the russet boy to the brick wall of the ally. The raven's hands roamed everywhere as his lips ravaged the sensitive expanse of Light's neck, leaving dark hickeys that he knew would be hard to hide. Not that everyone wasn't aware of their relationship by then.

Light kept one hand behind his back as he used the other hand to grip the raven locks on L's head, knowing the feeling often distracted the man from being level headed.

L's lips were very soft and sweet from all the cakes that he ate. The man's natural smell of strawberries and the taste of sugar on his tongue was hypnotic and admittedly something that Light would miss.

But not as much as he would miss the sight of L's shocked face when he shoved his knife deep into his porcelain side. He watched as a mix of shock, confusion and betrayal swirled in those dark eyes. The denial came next, and the sight of it as he twisted the knife deeper into the elder's body made him smirk viciously.

Light moaned in delight as he yanked the knife out and blood spurted out, further staining the man's white skin and clothes red with his blood. Damn, L looked so good like that. Dizzy. Confused. DIsoriented and suffering complete shock as he fell to his knees. The sounds he was making were music to his ears. The pained whimpers reminded him of a small dog crying in pain, submissive to its environment and knowing it was not out of danger.

Kira moaned unexpectedly as he moved his hand against his shaft particularly good, and he knew he would come undone at any moment.

L looked so pretty as Light got down on his knees and shushed him softly, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises, positive that he would scream with this next cut. The brunette slashed the knife down the expanse of the raven's chest and stared gleefully as the blood dripped down the fallen detective's body.

Fuck, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. L was already attractive in appearance, and the smell of strawberries and blood that hit his nose was crippling, but to see the blood as it covered that perfect white flesh was damn near orgasmic.

Light couldn't stop himself from kissing L on the lips right at that moment, and he internally smirked when L fell back from the force, unable to fight him and completely at his mercy. The killer reached a hand down and palmed his painful erection straining in his pants. The fact that L was actively realizing the consequence of losing the game that Light had set up, yet he still kissed back was amusing to the murderer.

Light released himself from the confines of his pants and started rubbing himself vigorously as he made out with L over his shuddering body. Knowing that it was slowly shutting down as he touched himself drove Light to madness as he sucked and bit at L's lips.

It wasn't until the man under him stopped breathing and shut his eyes, did Light cum harder than he ever remembered.

Suddenly, Kira felt strange, a familiar feeling of desire spread across his chest and he smiled in victory when he realized he was now in heat. As he looked up at the cop who was now awake and staring at him as he masturbated, he realized with an unsatisfied disappointment that he didn't have time to complete himself. He had a job to do.

He smirked at the cop and licked his lips suggestively as he spread his legs, creating the irresistible lewd sight that he knew would get the cop crawling to him. He purposefully released his heat pheromones, creating a cloud of intoxicating lust that filled the air and made the alpha cop's eyes dilate as he went into a rut at the teen's scent. It was a talent that he has known that he had for a while now; sending unsuspecting alphas into a rut. It came in handy in times like this.

The cop got up, an obvious boner straining under his beer belly, and pulled out his keys. He appeared to be completely unable to look away from Light as the boy teased his cock with his thumb. He further baited the man by lifting the thumb up and licking the precum off, never taking his eyes off the approaching alpha. Kira had always been confident in his appearance, and he knew he was sexy.

Officer Doore probably thought he was a real stud as he grabbed Light's hips and lifted him up off the chair onto the desk with nothing but arm strength, but the spicy and vial scent of out-dated red wine that he emitted threatened to kill the omega's boner any minute.

Lucky for Kira, he didn't need a minute.

As the cop leaned in to plant what was probably going to be a wet and disgusting kiss on him, Kira swung his fist from behind his back and shoved the pen deep into the man's neck. He stabbed in just the right spot to keep him from being able to scream as he choked on his own blood.

Kira smirked evilly at the alpha as he yanked the knife out of the man's neck, the cop coughing blood that splattered on his face. The murderer didn't even flinch as he shoved the man backward and he got up from the desk, tucking his softening penis back in his pants. He would take care of the dissatisfaction later.

The cop fell to the floor, pathetically reaching out to grab at the omega, but the teen was too far and he was quickly losing consciousness as the blood spilled out of his neck and mouth. He went still a moment later and Kira got down to grab the mans keys, ID card, and weapon belt before quickly making his way to the door. It was currently night time and the asylum was mostly filled with sleeping patients, but as he strapped the weapon belt around his waist and swiped the key card to exit out of the cell, head up the stairs, and make his way down the series of hallways, he came to no trouble.

This place was entrusted by the American government to keep the great Kira murderer locked up where he couldn't ever hurt anyone. Boy, were they in for a very nasty letter from the house of legislation.

As soon as he made it to the staff closet, he swiped his card, shot the two shocked staff in the middle of fixing coffee or eating donuts, and took the smaller alpha's clothes. When he was dressed in the shrubs and he had cleaned his face from the cop's blood, he made his way out the door to the exit. He grabbed a black trench coat off the coat rack on the way out, aware that it was 50 degrees outside.

It wasn't until he was at the gate did the alarm go off, but by then all he had to do was shoot the three cops that came out to look for him, and run to make it out of the closing fence before it shut and the electricity came on.

He was now outside of the gate, and nobody knew where he was. They were probably finding the bodies that he left behind and were on their way to find him, but they wouldn't. Especially not after his scent caught the attention of a passing alpha driver down the road, who stopped to pick him up, probably thinking he would be an easy lay.

Kira shot him in the head and yanked him out of the driver's seat before taking off with his car, the sound of screeching tires leaving marks on the road the last imprint he would leave with the infernal asylum.

...

Landon changed the movie, Vudu was really letting him down. He tried to spend his free time appreciating the art of television, but anything he put on was bland, predictable, or has been done before.

He heaved a heavy sigh, turned off the tv, and wondered when life was going to get exciting.

The doctor decided that reading a book was his only chance of not dying of boredom. He had already solved all the puzzles that he owned, and he could only play chess with himself so much before he started to feel concerned for his sanity.

He walked up to his expansive bookshelf full of books that he had already read or hadn't even looked at. He had hired a private librarian to search and buy books that they thought he would be interested in, looking for thrillers or suspense novels that were ranging anywhere from historical nonfiction to ridiculous examples of romance fiction. So far the private librarian had done remarkably well with the nonfiction suspense thrillers they had picked out for him, and he had to wonder if his past life as L had any influence in why he loved everything to do with crime solving.

He pulled out a romance thriller, figuring he would attempt to try something a little different and made his way over to his bedroom to read.

His bedroom was vast, and though nobody but him and the people who built the place had ever seen the inside, he knew that if anyone ever did they would describe it as bland and emptier than it should be. He never cared much though, he was perfectly fine with a closet full of clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes with his computer set up on the floor in the corner and his twin sized bed sitting comfortably in the corner. The room didn't have a window and he liked the lights to be off, so all he had was a flashlight that he hooked onto the cover of his book to see what he was reading.

It was night time, at 3 o'clock in the morning in fact, and he was wearing a long-sleeved white T-shirt with loose blue PJ pants that covered his bare feet as he climbed up onto his small bed. It wasn't unusual for him to stay up all night, in fact, 2 out of 7 days of the week he didn't get even a wink of sleep. The most he had slept in months was perhaps an hour or two a night, and he spent the rest of the time either brainstorming his approach for his patients or reading the books that were replaced monthly.

Tonight was no different as he opened Wuthering Heights, a novel that he read when he was 6 but was excited to reread tonight. He gently nibbled on his thumb as he started reading.

...

It was dark. And it was cold enough that they could see each other's breath as L pressed the russet boy to the brick wall of the ally. The raven's hands roamed everywhere as his lips ravaged the sensitive expanse of Light's neck, leaving dark hickeys that he knew would be hard to hide. Not that everyone wasn't aware of their relationship by then.

Light kept one hand behind his back as he used the other hand to grip the raven locks on L's head, knowing the feeling often distracted the man from being level headed.

L's lips were very soft and sweet from all the cakes that he ate. The man's natural smell of strawberries and the taste of sugar on his tongue was hypnotic and admittedly something that Light would miss.

The crisp cold air did not bother the two men as L slid his hands under Light's shirt, still kissing him passionately and adoring the feel of familiar soft skin that he had come to love. Light smelled and tasted like all the Christmas's that he never got to celebrate. Happy shivers ran down his spine as Light gently dragged his nails against his scalp, and he prayed to whatever higher power was out there that Light would mate with him one day.

A sudden, sharp pain in the side had L's eyes shooting open wide as a silent scream tried to make it out of his throat. The raven took a step back away from Light and looked down to watch as the younger boy dug the knife deeper. L winced painfully, and though he could feel every inch of that knife, part of him was positive he was imagining it.

Even when he watched Light's hand twist it.

Blood covered the boy's hand and the hilt of the knife as it stained L's white shirt and dripped down his body. When Light yanked the knife out, a pained whimper did leave his lips and both of his hands shot up to clutch at the wound as if putting pressure would somehow make it disappear or stop the blood from leaving him.

He looked up at Light with blurry eyes. Whether his vision was distorted because of the pain and blood loss, or the start of tears, he wasn't sure. It was proven to be the former when he reached a bloody hand up and felt no moisture in his eyes.

Light was staring at L with a satisfied and evil smirk, and it was at that moment that L knew it was all a lie. It was the horrifying reality that Light was Kira, and he was going to kill him right now, that had L falling to his knees as he became unable to hold himself up anymore. He didn't know what hurt more, the pain in his side and how his whole body paid for the loss of blood or the betrayal, the heartache. He couldn't tell anymore which one was making him so dizzy, which one was making him sink to the ground.

The murderer followed him, kneeling on his knees and pressing a hand to his lips, "Shhhh." He hadn't realized that he was making pained noises resembling a dog with a broken leg until then.

L looked up at Light's eyes, appearing more red than usual as the boy stared down at his bloody body as if it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. The knife appeared again, and L couldn't believe that he forgot it was there in the first place. It slashed down his chest, leaving a long bloody gash that dripped down his exposed torso, and Light could resist the temptation to kiss L hard.

The raven fell back from the force of the kiss, not that he had the energy or inspiration to put up a fight. A single tear left his eye as he realized that he would die any second now, and he could no longer find it in himself to even try to get out of this situation. He knew that Light was masturbating on top of him if the sloppy kisses and jerky movements of his body were anything to go by, but L stopped caring as the world became fuzzy and he started to lose his sense of reality. The lips over his were sweet and familiar, and somewhere underneath the damage that Light inflicted on his betrayed heart, L melted in a distorted form of happiness.

Everything slipped away. The physical pain from being stabbed and cut seemed to go numb in his brain, and the darkness seemed to swirl in his vision until all he could see was black. Then all he could understand, register, or concentrate on was Light's kiss. Eventually, though, even that slipped away.

Along with his life.

...

Landon woke up with a start with a heavy pressure sitting over his body, it was dark, and it took him a moment to remember where he was, who he was. That dream was so frightening and real, for a moment he forgot that he was no longer L. He was Landon, and he had no idea when he fell asleep.

As he breathed heavily to regain his composure, he realized within the 3 seconds of consciousness that the pressure on top of him hadn't released. He shuffled around to figure out what the problem was before two hands wrapped around his neck and clarified the situation.

Shit.

He tried to move his hands, but he realized the horrifying reality that not only had someone broken in and was now on top of him, but his hands were also tied up.

That's when the smell registered. That delicious, unstimulated moan inducing and completely mind-numbing scent of vanilla and apple, only heightened by increased and concentrated pheromones.

The person on top of him was not only an omega in heat, but also his worst nightmare come true.

Kira.

His heart ached for reasons unknown to him for the millionth time since he first met the boy. The sight of the boy had been increasingly hard to manage since the dreams started occurring. It felt painful, and every time he laid eyes on Kira, his heart clenched with a mix of joy and pure melancholy.

"Hey, handsome. Miss me?" The omega said it low and sultry as he leaned over and licked the shell of the alpha's red ear. The hands around his neck tightened but didn't choke him as the omega grated his ass against the growing erection in Landon's pants.

Landon's eyes widened as the sleep cleared from his mind, and his panic was so acute that he felt he could scream as his body crashed straight into a forced rut. "How did you escape?" He had an idea.

Kira smirked, and the tiny bit of light offered to them by the little light clip still attached to the forgotten book by his head allowed the doctor to adjust and see the omega's eyes dilate. Kira's intentions became clear as he released his hold on Landon's neck and started untying the knot to the alpha's pants.

"Someone became careless and left a pen in my room. I knew I was close to my heat so I triggered it early on purpose and killed the guards. It was really easy to escape after that." It was then that Kira started circling his bare hips over the alpha's exposed cock that Landon realized that the omega was naked, his slick making the slow friction easy.

Landon hissed as the omega cut through his shirt with a knife that he had, opening the white cloth up to expose his bare torso with no regard or care the long gash he left. It wasn't deep, but they both knew it was bleeding, and flashbacks from the dream made Landon suffer the worst case of deja vu.

When the smell of copper mixed with the raven's naturally sweet scent of strawberries, Kira leaned his head back and breathed deeply with his eyes closed. Before the alpha could even attempt to come to his senses and find a way to stop the omega from hypnotizing him completely, Kira grabbed him by the dick and lowered himself down onto Landon.

The raven let out a loud broken moan at his sudden loss of virginity, taken in the most scandalous and dangerous way possible. Landon was socially inept and never had any friends in his lifetime, let alone someone to have sex with at any point. The only sexual relationship he had ever had before, was either with his right hand during his rut or when a strawberry was extra delicious.

Landon yanked at the rope that tied his hands above his head, unsure whether he wanted to satisfy the instinct to manhandle the omega into the position he wanted Kira in so he could fuck the omega till the end of his heat, or snap his long skinny neck.

Kira groaned and smirked evilly down at Landon, clearly more aware of himself than he should have been considering he was in heat. Omegas were not supposed to be present in mind during their heats, it was uncommon that they were able to think consciously while influenced by so many hormones. "I'm a little disappointed L, you were surprisingly easy to find. You are a lot less careful when it comes to your personal information in this lifetime."

The teen lifted himself when he got used to the intrusion and sank back down, knowing exactly where his prostate was and triggering it for the first time in just over two decades. The reaction was immediate; his head became just a little fuzzier and it was becoming exceedingly hard to control himself. He hadn't been fucked since he was last with L before he murdered him and he was already strung masturbating without releases earlier in the night.

Kira was perfectly prepared to murder L all over again, but he was going to take his time this time around. He was in heat after all.

A fire was building up in the pit of his stomach, but Kira ignored the heat-induced temptation to mate with L. The feel of the only cock he had ever enjoyed being pushed in and out of him after so long of going without it was liberating.

"I was surprised to find you asleep. I went through the trouble in robbing... oh... a ph-pharmacy for chloroform because I remember that you sleep for like an hour twice a week or something." Kira rubbed at his own nipple and hummed in appreciation.

Landon kept his eyes shut with clenched teeth, and Kira assumed he had succumbed to the forced rut and was too swept in the smell and feel of the omega currently riding him at a teasingly slow pace.

Kira stared down at him, admiring the red flush L had as sweat dripped down the side of his face. The sight of the man so vulnerable and weak to his own instincts had shivers running down the killer's spine. He leaned down and opened the raven's shirt up more, licking up a tiny bit of the dripping blood before sucking a deep mark on the alpha's shoulder.

Purely controlled by instinct and the pleasure that was currently driving him crazy, Landon braced his feet on the mattress and thrust his hips upward hard.

Kira shot up with wide eyes, his pupils dilating and his mouth dropping open as a moan dripping with ecstasy escaped. Then he laughed, "So you remember where my good spot is but you don't remember us ever having sex before this, huh?" Kira dropped himself down harder before slashing across Landon's right shoulder with the same knife as before, licking his lips at the sight of the blood that dripped and the hiss of pain that left the alpha's mouth.

"You know, I think you're holding out on me, L." Kira leaned down again and started licking and sucking the side of the alpha's neck, already knowing exactly where the most sensitive spots were. He whispered as he said into Landon's ear, "I think if I were to stab you in just the right spot, you'd remember everything."

On the contrary, Landon thought. He had been having dreams involving Kira and his life as L ever since he first laid eyes on the young teen during their first therapy session. Though, he hadn't been sure if they were dreams or actual memories until recently. He had started to feel strange shortly after the dreams of his past life started to occur, and he remembered feeling so confused about what the strange feeling was. He couldn't say that it was particularly a good feeling, because if he dwelled on it for too long, then he found that he would actually start to cry as depression invaded his usually calm mind.

If his theory was correct and the dreams he was having were actually memories from his past life, triggered by the meeting of Kira once again, then the dream he just had would explain why he always felt such a depressive longing when he thought of Light Yagami.

Somewhere inside Landon, the part of him that was L remembered Light, and that the man he had loved so dearly had betrayed him. The doctor could feel the detectives pain as if L had never died, as if the pain had never stopped, as if the love had never ended.

It hurt so bad.

Kira was going to kill him again, he was going to betray him again as if it wasn't enough to do it the first time.

No.

Not this time.

He wanted to live.

Landon groaned and thrust his hips up again, harder this time. Kira gasped and dug his fingernails into the alpha's shoulders, but the raven didn't stop. He kept thrusting his hips upward, assaulting the ass that his body knew all too well, all the while pulling at the rope that still held his wrists. It was loose, apparently, even Kira could make mistakes. Interesting.

The moans that left the omega's mouth indicated that Kira was actively losing the weak control that he had over his hormones. Obviously, he did not expect sex to feel so good while in the middle of his heat, and he miscalculated how strong his pheromones would be as they invaded every cell in his body. Now that he was comfortable with the fact that Landon was tied up and unable to escape, he was completely unable to control himself as took what the alpha gave him.

"You've been a bad boy, Kira," Landon said just to distract the omega, feeling somewhere in his gut that dirty talk made the killer practically like putty in his hands

"Oh, yeah?" Kira's breathing was harsher, and Landon could tell by how his voice raised an octave that the omega was falling victim to the abuse to his prostate. "Your dick doesn't seem to care, L." he seemed to regain some of his composure. that or his body wanted more so badly that it started acting on its own because Kira started moving again. His body moved in sync with Landon's thrusts as he rode him to make each push against that sweet spot even sweeter, and the sharp tingles that were bringing him closer and closer to the edge made the omega completely lose focus.

After only a second, Kira became completely incapable of speech as loud, broken, and choked moans left his pretty pink lips. The sound of his moans drove the alpha insane and all he could do was thrust harder. Faster. Deeper.

This is it, this is my chance, Landon thought as he saw Kira throw his head back, practically screaming as release approached him.

Kira couldn't handle himself anymore. He had already been so strung from forcing his heat to come early, and not even allowing himself to release back then. Now, "Ahh," now the omega was so close, "oh," so very close, "Mmh, fuck me." He had no idea that being fucked by an alpha during his heat could feel this incredible. He truly would miss L.

"Oh!" Kira screamed at a particularly good hit to his prostate, one that threw him right over the edge as white-hot pleasure shot throughout his body. The mind-blowing heat that exploded all around him had his toes curling and his fists clenching, he couldn't breathe, couldn't hear, couldn't see. All he could do was feel. Feel the cock inside him, the hands on his hips, the bed sheets on his back, the face in his neck-

Kira gasped in shock, still in the middle of his orgasm, as he realized what was happening. Before he could think to even try to shove L away, though, the feel of teeth biting into his shoulder hard enough to break skin had him freezing in place.

The omega's eyes were wide, he was still coming and L was still fucking him through his orgasm as he forcibly mated with him. The feel of being bonded with someone was the most passionate and amazing feeling he had ever had the pleasure to feel. L was coming inside him with an animalistic growl, probably triggered after the thrill of mating and the tightening of Kira's walls as he came, and for a moment, Light was happier than he ever thought he could possibly be.

Then reality hit.

"What the fuck?" Kira had no idea he could be so angry as he shoved L away and felt around at his neck. It was definitely bleeding. "Ah!' He screamed angrily, "You fucking piece of shit!" He kicked L in the stomach, wishing he had steel toe shoes on and cursing at the fact that his feet only wore a pair of socks.

Landon glared up at Kira, not exactly happy that they were now mated, but at least he would survive the night now. He knew that the omega would not possibly have it in him to try on the raven's life now, mating bonds were good at that. Kira could not harm him anymore, and Landon knew that mating was necessary for this. Either he had forced this, or he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Kira would have murdered him tonight.

He would love to believe that he was a strong enough alpha to protect himself from an omega in heat, but he was not stupid. No omega that had killed hundreds of people in this life and the last, had escaped from the psychiatric institution, and was smart enough to find his way to his own therapist without being found and arrested, in the middle of his heat, could possibly be easy to incapacitate. This omega's reputation was like a death sentence to anyone that Kira decided he wanted to kill, and Landon knew that the only way to save his own life, was to make sure murdering him was not possible.

It was a selfish display of self-preservation, Landon would admit that, but he knew it had to be done if he wanted to live.

"Why the fuck did you do that to me?" He quickly grabbed his knife and tackled L to the ground, doing it so fast that the alpha didn't realize what had happened until he was already on the ground with the knife pressing into his neck.

Landon didn't dare move, for fear of the knife cutting him, and instead just stared up at the livid russet eyes above him inches from his face.

Kira threw daggers at L with his eyes, hating the alpha with every fiber of his being. Every cell in his head was aching to slit the raven's throat, but every muscle in his body refused to comply with the demand.

He wanted the man dead so badly, he had never felt so violated before in his life, never had he felt so humiliated.

He couldn't kill him.

In the most angered, distraught, and outraged growl of frustration ever, Kira lifted the knife over his head and slammed it down, finding his target impaled.

Landon shut his eyes, fearing that he was wrong in the assumption that Kira would conform to what his instincts forced on him. When the blade started making its way toward him, he shut his eyes, prepared for the pain that he would feel milliseconds later.

Only it never came, and when the weight lifted off of his body, the alpha opened his eyes to see what happened.

Right by his head, just centimeters away from his left eye, he saw the knife sticking straight up from the wooden floor below him.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Landon didn't think Kira was capable of completing a sentence that didn't involve cursing the alpha's existence. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!" He was also fairly certain Kira was also incapable of completing a sentence that did not rattle his brain in his volume. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, but Landon did not feel bad.

"I am actually very aware, Kira." The alpha said as he sat up to watch as the omega backed up as far away from him as he could, staring down at his feet and clutching his hair in his hands in complete mortification. "I just prevented my second premature death in the most absolute way possible." His voice remained cool, now very calm after it has been proven that his theory was right and he was now out of danger of being murdered by Kira for the second time.

The alpha's sharp mind remained astute to what Kira was rambling on about as he got up to walk to his computer. He was taking advantage of how shocked the omega was, knowing that in his current state of mindblowing anger, he would be incapable of realizing escape would soon be futile. He adjusted his pants to sit normally on his hips, ignoring how satisfied and almost content he was after such a passionate and strenuous activity, and sat down on the floor to turn on his desktop. Kira seemed unaware of what he was doing as he continued to rant and yell insults, but that was alright with Landon. His mind was still foggy with the rut that he was forced to succumb to, but after releasing so recently, his mind was still 70% in focus.

"How could you possibly think that was the best way to handle the situation?! You could have fought me like a man! You could have fought me like an alpha! No, you just fucking bit me like I was a piece of meat served to you on a silver platter. You are the shittiest person I have ever known, you should have been a fucking blow job you fucking cunt!"

Landon calmly started typing codes into his computer, getting everything he had set up weeks ago ready to operate.

"I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance, this is what I get for falling for petty desires! Ugh! I've never wanted to murder someone so badly! You are so lucky I can't fucking kill you, because I would have you on your knees with both of your eyes gouged out while I turn you into a pincushion for my knives, you worthless piece of shit.-"

A loud alarm shut the omega up, and immediately he was looking around the room as bright red flashing lights illuminated the previously dark room. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked, finally noticing that L was doing something at his computer, "What did you do?" That's when numerous loud booms started resonating throughout the house as every window and every door shut with metal gates.

Kira's russet eyes widened as he ran out of the bedroom towards the first window he saw, but it was too late it was shut tight with metal, and probably soundproof, doors. Even the front door was now blocked by the horrible obstacle.

"What is going on?" He yelled out over the sound of the siren, but then the noise stopped and Kira could hear a ringing between his ears at the sudden silence. He clutched his temples in both of his hands, cradling the pain that suddenly made its presence in his head.

"You are now locked in Kira. I anticipated that you were smart and cunning enough to make your escape at some point, and with your strange infatuation with L's death, I figured the first person you would visit after escaping, was me." Landon was standing in the hall staring at Kira with the help of the red flashing lights above their heads in every room. Landon had his hands in his pockets, was hunched over, and all Kira could see was L. The memory of the previous alpha hit a cord in his mind and he suddenly felt like he was looking at a ghost.

This man had to remember being L. There was no possible way he had no recollection of his past life at all.

"What are you going to do? Turn me into the police? Call the asylum? I'll just be locked up again, and I will eventually escape. They will not kill me, they are too scared." Kira started arguing.

"I am aware." That was the only warning that Kira got before the alpha pulled out a gun, aimed it right at the omega, and fired.

That's when everything went black.

...

Death was very strange.

In Landon's case, his past life was L Lawliet. Though previously he had no memory of ever being the greatest detective in the world, some sort of fated event happened to trigger some of the memories that had been dormant in the back of the therapists head all those years.

Every time he fell asleep, he was L again, every time he dreamed, he remembered something of his past life. It wasn't just a memory of something small, no, these were full on flashbacks. Landon was remembering everything from the minor events of his past life, to the important events that lead to his death. He remembered how L would think, and how it was eerily similar to how he thinks now as Landon. He could remember how L behaved, and Landon sighed at how familiar the detective's habits were. He remembered how L felt, how he spoke, what he dreamed about, who he interacted with... It was getting to the point where he was concerned that he wasn't even Landon anymore, and he had triggered so many memories that in a way, he was L once again.

It was almost as if L had never died. Everything that L felt, Landon could feel. From the memory of how much his back used to hurt, to how much he had loved Light Yagami.

Still did.

The alpha took the tray of freshly baked mango glazed salmon out of the oven and put it on top of the stove, quickly grabbing a plate form the covered to put a serving of the salmon on along with the cheesy broccoli and garlic mash potatoes he had made to go with it. He grabbed a napkin and put both it and the plate of food on a tray, before filling up a cup of ice tea. He grabbed a plastic spork and put it and the cup of tea on the tray to carry it through the house.

His mind might be Landon, but his body, his soul, and his heart were still L. This much was clear to him if these last few weeks were anything to go by.

Landon typed in a 7 digit code to a hidden door that was in the back of his bedroom closet and allowed the scanner to snapshot his iris before a beeping noise was heard and the door unlocked.

The asylum had called him the day after Kira had escaped asking if he knew anything, and Landon had cooly said no. Denying the fact that he knew where Kira had gone, let alone the fact that the boy was now living in a secret room under his house that he had made just for the omega a couple of weeks after meeting the omega.

Nobody would ever attempt to suspect Landon Lawlence, because he had spent years building up his reputation. No one second-guessed him, and no one would ever suspect that he was capable of committing this sort of injustice.

L, however, did not care how unjust this was.

Even if someone were to find out, he could still use his reputation to save him from being arrested. Kira was a serial killer that they couldn't kill anyway, they didn't know what to do with him and it was obvious, if his escape said anything, that the security system he was put under was not secure enough. He was also an omega who was now mated to an alpha, and as sexist and as tasteless as it was to say, Kira lacked the civil rights to fight for himself.

Even if they did find out what happened to Kira, nobody would attempt to take him from Landon, because they were now mated. The worst that would happen is maybe he would get fined for harboring a criminal in secret, but his record and credit would keep him out of jail.

Landon walked down the stairs into the basement, glancing up at the security cameras as he walked. Kira had been down here ever since he hit him with the tranquilizer a couple of weeks ago. He had kept the omega hidden and unable to escape with no intention of allowing him to leave. The cell that he kept the omega in was very secure, in fact, it didn't even have an exit without a key, not that Kira knew that. The key wasn't even an actual physical key, as the key was three types of Landon's live DNA.

The heavy scent of vanilla and apple heightened by the mating bond hit his nose as he walked into Kira's cell with the tray of fresh food. "Afternoon, Kira, how did you like the book I left you this morning?"

Kira was doing pushups in the middle of the room as Landon walked in, not even the smell of the food stopped him from what he was doing. The book that the alpha had left him had some good writing, it was thrilling, but it seemed amateur. Kira allowed himself to fall after hitting 60 pushups and glared heatedly at Landon. His face was flushed and he knew that beads of sweat were dripping down the side of his face.

His cell was very luxurious, he had a bathroom with a big comfortable tub and shower, with jets and bath bombs stored under the sink. He had a big comfy king sized bed with silky sheets and fuzzy pillows, and the lighting was a thousand times less painful than it was at the asylum.

"I thought it was elementary compared to some of the others that you have brought me, are you running out of decent material so soon, L?" Kira smirked at his own jab, knowing it wouldn't dampen the alpha's mood.

"Nope," Landon said as he placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down, "My private librarian simply made a poor choice with that awful book. Are you ready to eat?"

Kira stood up and brushed his fingers through his russet hair and turned calm eyes to his mate, and instead of responding, he quietly walked over to sit in the chair across from the alpha.

"It smells delicious, as always, L." He complimented as he picked up his spork and stabbed at a part of the salmon. The flavor was like sex in his mouth, the salmon and the mango glaze mixing and stimulating his salvatory glands as he hummed in approval. The food was definitely better than anything he was given back at the asylum. L never created anything like this when he was alive, but Kira couldn't exactly say that he hated the slight change in behavior. Not if his food always tasted this amazing.

The silence was tense as Kira ate, and Landon just stared at him as always without really saying anything. He remembered that L was anti-social and awkward in conversation at times, but it was strange to have the man watch him as he ate with that creepy stare. He just watched him with the tip of his thumb in his mouth and his sleepless eyes wide with his knees to his chest. It was awkward, and it made Kira feel slightly uncomfortable.

He asked again for the millionth time since L had trapped him in the cell, "What do you plan on doing with me from now on? Are you just going to keep me down here like some slave? Fuck me whenever it suits you?"

"No," L said quickly, "I am not a rapist Kira, unlike you," he hinted at the memory of that night when Kira forced him into a rut. He had never had sex before that, and it isn't as if he wanted that cliche story of meeting a pretty young omega in a coffee shop and waiting for marriage before having sex, but he never imagined that his first time would be with a serial murderer. "I plan on keeping you here for the rest of our lives, assuming I never plan on moving from this location, or in that case you would be coming with me. I plan on taking care of you from now on, you are my mate and I want you to be healthy. I will be taking care of you during your heats but other than that I will not be spending more time with you than what is necessary to keep you in good health. At least not until you can prove that I can trust you."

"So I am basically a slave?" Kira shoved the broccoli in his mouth, the taste almost orgasmic. How did he learn to cook this well?

"Well, I suppose you could look at it that way, considering you are mine and I expect you to do everything that I say or you will be punished accordingly. Not that I particularly plan on abusing you, nor will it ever be an option."

"That's comforting."

"However, since I will not be using you for my own pleasure, and I will not stop feeding you if you refuse to call me master, I don't exactly think the word slave is best to describe what you are to me." Landon picked up the cup of tea and took a sip, figuring the boy wouldn't mind. It didn't seem as though he did.

Kira's nose twitched, but he supposed it could be worse. It is not as though L is treating him badly, in fact, in the time that he has been here, L had treated him as an equal. Just a more confined, untrustworthy equal. L brought him 3 admittedly delicious meals a day, and whatever that he personally requested along with that. He had a warm comfy bed to sleep in, dozens of clean clothes, a full bathroom that he could use whenever he wanted without a fat cop standing right next to him, and L humored him with his company and access to a library.

"Hm." was all Kira said as he started in on the mash potatoes. Even they were delicious, but what impressed him the most was the fact that so far, L seemed to remember everything about how Light liked his food. From the cook on his meat to the color of the jello he liked best. He even remembered that he liked his salmon baked with mango and that he did not eat broccoli without melted cheese.

L seemed to have taken very close attention to Light when he was alive. It was like he knew everything about him without even having to think too much.

Kira sighed in defeat, deciding that maybe this was the best fate for him. It wasn't as though escape would be easy, and even if it was, his instincts would never allow him to either kill or go far from L. They were now stuck with each other for the rest of their lives, whether either of them liked it or not.

L smirked.

...

_**Wow, this one chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written.**_

_**I am thinking of doing an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe if I get enough attention on this I write one. I already have an idea, and it will probably be mostly fluff or smut or both, and it will be like at least 5 years into the future or something. So if you're interested to see where this special relationship goes, then scream at me in the comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Landon typed in the code and allowed the scanner to snapshot his iris, a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a small cup of NyQuil resting beside the spoon sitting on the tray that he carried down the stairs and into Light's three-year-long cell. Light had a phenomenal immune system, however, he would get sick once or twice a year, specifically when the seasons changed dramatically, and unfortunately, this was one of those times; Light fell ill a few days ago.

"Light," the doctor said into the quiet room, turning on the dim lamp to keep from hurting the omega's oversensitive eyes, "I brought you some comfort food."

Light was laying in bed covered from head to toe in the thick comforters that Landon has had to wash twice already from the amount that the sick boy had been sweating. He had a very cold sweat and felt cold even though he was wrapt in warmth and was burning up, and he didn't seem to be able to stop the harsh chills that wrecked his body.

"I have Earl Grey and NyQuil," He said softly to keep from hurting his mates ears as he set the tray down and sat on the bed to gently rub at the forehead that peaked out from the covers.

Light shifted under the blankets and opened sleepy bloodshot eyes up at L. A shaky hand reached up to rub at one of his eyes, wiping the sleep out of it as he attempted to sit up without his arm buckling under his weight. He picked up the cooling cup of hot tea and took a few sips, humming in appreciation as the warm liquid soothed his scratchy throat.

He finished the cup of tea and ate as much of the soup as he could before he started to feel exhausted. Though Lawlence was apparently satisfied with how much he consumed because the doctor put the bowl on the tray and set it on the table, allowing Light to lay down.

Before he could wrap himself in the covers again though, Landon stopped him and slipped under the covers with him.

Light didn't seem to mind and just snuggled into the added warmth that L's body offered.

"It feels like Light's temperature has gone down slightly," Landon said as he pressed his forehead against the omega's.

Kira smiled a little, not that Landon saw it.

The omega got closer, still feeling chilly, and buried his face in the alpha's neck, sighing in content when L manipulated his scent to comfort the sick boy.

Landon stuck his nose in Light's hair and reached a hand up to brush his fingers through the apple scented russet hair.

"You haven't called me Kira in a while, instead you use my real name," The boy was interrupted by a cough that he caught in the back of his hand, "Any particular reason you wanna share?" He tried to ignore how small he felt as he instinctively soaked up all the doting attention that the alpha gave him. The elder's fingernails felt incredibly relaxing as they brushed through his hair. He was sure that he would fall asleep if he stayed like this too long.

"Mmmm," L's voice was low and gruff as always, and if Kira wasn't currently sick off his ass with a mindblowing headache, then he would probably have a boner, "No particular reason."

"Bullshit," Kira said with playful amusement, "You never do anything without a reason,"

Landon didn't say anything, figuring the silence would give Light all the answer that he needed, which would be nothing. He did not plan on telling Light his reasoning; He did not wish to think of Light as a murderer, and if he used his real name, he could almost pretend that his mate was not a murderer.

He would never tell Kira that though.

Light seemed to realize this after a moment of silence too, and he sighed in what sounded like disappointment. "It's been three years, L. When are you going to trust me?"

Landon's expressionless face fell slowly as the conversation got deeper and more serious. This wasn't something that he wanted to talk about with Light. It was hard to think about why he still didn't trust the omega, let alone talk about why.

Light was about the drop the topic after a moment of silence, positive that L wasn't going to answer, but then he did.

"You know," He started, and Kira could hear the sadness in his voice, "You really hurt me when you stabbed me."

Kira was shocked at first, that was the first time that L had mentioned that he remembered what happened that night. He got over his shock quickly though, "Yeah, I imagine so, the knife was 8 inches long and pierced your stomach." his tone was light as if what L said was obvious.

"No," L said, "The knife hurt, but the betrayal hurt so much more." Never before had he implied that he remembered what went on in his past life at all, this was new information to Kira, but he wasn't as excited about it as he thought it would be. "You were my whole world, I wanted to be with you for my whole life- however long that would have been- but you lied to me."

Kira frowned and adjusted his weight so he leaned up on his elbows to stare down at L, the dim light from the purple lamp on the far end of the room setting the ideal romantic scenery, but the omega didn't think there was a lot of romance between them.

There was though, L had to love him. Why else would he treat him so well? Why would he keep him around instead of letting the asylum take him back? Why else would he take care of him in sickness and health?

"For what it's worth, I do like you," he said, hoping to ease the pain that L was implying he felt. It was an honest attempt, and he did mean it, whether it was because they were mates or not.

L blinked, but otherwise didn't let Light in on any of the emotions or thoughts running through the alpha's head. "You said that and more in the past life, Light. I will not allow myself to be betrayed again. I have to keep a certain distance, and letting myself trust you would contradict that."

Kira said nothing in response. For the first time in all of his crimes, he felt something he didn't think he could feel.

Regret.

He had L's trust once, and he broke his heart.

L reached a hand up and touched the omega's face, and Light leaned into the touch, the soft and gentle contact soothing the sudden helplessness he felt. L didn't seem to be touching him for that purpose, however, as he said, "You're sweaty, and that can't possibly be comfortable. I'll get a bath ready for you."

He got up after that, slowly to give Light time to get out of his path off the bed.

Light stared after him as he left towards the bathroom, and didn't move, even when he heard the sound of running water a few seconds later. For the first time, the omega wanted something that he couldn't have, and the fact that there might as well have been a brick wall between him and what he wanted was a daunting fact that he didn't realize bothered him until now.

He wanted L to trust him. Not because he wanted to get closer for some ulterior motive, but because he actually liked L... a lot. It was actually starting to bother him that his mate did not trust him.

But there was nothing he could do about it.

...

Moon opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness, the pitch blackness reminding him of his worst nightmares, the ones that he has when he is asleep.

He shot up out of bed with a yelp, fear, and panic invading his head when he realized he couldn't tell if he was actually awake or not.

Movement registered in his scared mind and he attempted to escape whatever had a strong hold on him, not caring that he could fall the three feet off the bed if he moved any farther, until a familiar voice brought him out of his anxiety attack. The same voice that comforted him in his most vulnerable moments and coaxed him out of the darkness that often consumed him.

"Hey, hey, stop screaming, you're okay."

Moon hadn't realized that he was screaming, but as Landon brought it to his attention, the omega finally felt the strain in his sore throat. "Landon?" he asked, his voice small and uncertain.

The alpha blinked, "I'm here, Moon." He gently grabbed at a hand that was clutching onto the omega's hair painfully and brought it up to his own face, pressing the teen's palm to his cheek and kissing the scent gland on his wrist.

"Am I awake?" the confused omega asked. His head hurt so bad. As if a wrecking ball had been approved to demolish whatever was inside Moon's head and it was currently hacking away at every cell and every nerve. His throat was extremely sore and his body felt heavier than he remembered, but the feel of his mate pressing soft kisses against his wrist distracted him from the pain that invaded his body like a parasite

"You are," Moon felt as the alpha leaned forward before he felt a forehead pressing against his own. The omega basked in the comfort that brought before he realized that Landon wasn't doing it to comfort him.

"Your fever has gone down significantly," Landon said, "you should go back to sleep."

Moon furiously shook his head, "N- no," he was awake for the first time in weeks, he would not go back to sleep yet.

"Shh," Landon quickly said when the omega started panicking again at the thought of going to sleep, "Okay, it's okay Moon, you don't have to go to sleep." Moon seemed to calm down after he said that.

"Can we turn on a light, please?" he asked softly, attempting to keep himself calm. he didn't like the dark, he spent far too much time in it.

He could feel Landon nod against his face, and Moon forced himself not to get scared when the alpha got up and he could no longer feel the man against him. When the lamp turned on however, a load of relief filled his being when he was finally able to see everything around him, including the deep gaze his mate aimed at him.

Moon's legs were mostly exposed, his pale hairless skin tangled up in the bedsheets and his oversized T-shirt falling off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Moon said, "I know you don't do that a lot." He suddenly felt a need to have Landon back within close proximity, and he reached out a hand to the alpha as he approached back to the bed.

"Don't worry about it, I was awake already."

Moon smirked as Landon grabbed his outreached hand and sat on the bed with his knees up to his chest, "No, I suppose you wouldn't want to fall asleep next to a murderer."

"Actually," Landon started as Moon grabbed his ankles and forced his legs down into a normal sitting position before climbing up to straddle him, "I am not afraid of Light trying to kill me, I am more afraid of his kinky side. His obsession with the sight of my blood is frightening." he put both hands on either side of the omega's hips as the boy leaned down to bury his face in the alpha's neck to breath in deeply, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against the scent gland there.

Moon giggled, "yeah, there are a lot of things scary about Kira."

Landon blinked in curiosity, "how aware of Kira's personality are you?"

Moon rubbed his neck against Landon's scenting him to comfort himself, "Well, sometimes, even though I am in control, I can still hear his voice. Talking to me."

"Really? What does he say?" the alpha lifted the omega's shirt up just enough for him to dive his hands underneath to run against the smooth skin of Moon Light's back.

"Well, he has always been more attentive and wise considering his memories make him much older than what we are physically. So when I was a kid -before he started murdering- he would be so much more aware of what was going on around me and he would tell me what to do to keep me from getting into trouble. Or he would tell me to go to my room when he figured out something was going to happen that would upset me greatly. I know this because one time when I was 6, I ignored him and I went downstairs to find my father cheating on my mother."

"interesting," Landon said as he drew little patterns against the boys back with the tips of his fingers. It wasn't strange for Moon to desire such close contact, he was an omega and it was in his nature as a submissive to need to be this close to his alpha. Especially when seeking comfort or affection.

Moon nodded, "Yeah, before I was old enough to know what was going on, I would talk to people about Light, but my parents just assumed that he was an imaginary friend that I had to replace the friends that ignored me at school. Light used to tell me stories to help me go to sleep, he would help me with my homework, he would even scold me when I forgot to brush my teeth. He was like a brother that I never had, and to be honest, even now after everything that has happened and everything he has used my body to do, I still sort of feel that way. He has always protected me when I was not strong enough to protect myself. All those times that someone tried to hurt me, or take me, Light always took care of them. I may not be for how he does it, but it makes me feel safe in a really... sick way I guess."

The omega paused to sigh at the feel of the fingers that kneaded his skin and gently massaged the tension away. "The great thing about having split personality instead of having conjoined memories like you do, is I don't ever have to personally experience what exactly goes through Light's head. I Don't have to understand why he likes to do what he does."

"Is he talking to you now?" Landon had never heard this before. How lucky was he that Moon would talk about this when Light wouldn't?

Moon hummed, "No, he's asleep right now." he started kissing up the side of Landon's neck, the scent of strawberries driving him crazy. "I'm glad we have you. I grew up thinking we would never find someone who would take care of us the way you do."

Landon tilted his head to the side a bit to give Moon more access to his scent gland as he felt the omega's hands grab at his shoulders, "I am 90% certain that you are horny."

"Then I'm not being clear enough," Just as Moon said this, he ground his hips down against the alpha's and sucked on his earlobe. His hot breath sent goosebumps across Landon's neck and down his spine, and the alpha tightened his grip on his mates hips possessively at the feel.

"I understand that you don't trust Kira, but I'm curious to know what it would take for you to trust him. I would like to play tennis." Moon let his hand caress up Landon's neck into his mess of black hair as he started sucking a deep hickey right where his pulse was beating under his skin.

"To be honest I am unsure myself," He admitted with a sigh, "I apologize, I understand it must be hard for you."

"Mmm," Moon mumbled as if in deep thought, "It's not so bad, to be honest, I never thought finding someone to take care of us the way that you do would be possible." he didn't sound as if he was thinking much about what he said before he said it. His words came out fluently, as if he was so sure of them that he didn't feel the need to think too much.

"I never thought anyone could love someone like me, who split his body with the worst murderer in history." Moon paused as if he was reminiscing on dark times, staring down at the deep purple bruise that he left right on top of Landon's scent gland. "you do love us, don't you, Landon?"

The alpha side glanced Moon, taking in the sad and needy expression he had on his face. He could smell just from the boy's scent that depression was threatening to take over, and Landon couldn't have that, could he? Such beautiful eyes should never be filled with such sadness.

He leaned back and gently cupped Moon's face with both his hands, brushing a thumb under his eye and holding him there inches from his face.

"With every beat of my heart, Moon. No matter what." It had been proven when even though Light lied and manipulated him in the cruelest way possible, only to murder him violently, Landon found that he still was and always had been deeply in love with the killer.

Landon wasn't much of a religious man, but Kira had to be the worst sort of demon to ever exist.

Moon immediately felt a warmth spread across his chest, chasing away the sadness that invaded him moments prior and leaving behind a deep blush. He closed the distance between himself and his alpha and kissed him softly, their lips barely making contact.

Landon leaned forward and parted his lips, catching Moon's bottom lip between his and sucking it teasingly before releasing it to smirk when the omega wined. The feel of those hips circling and grinding down on his growing erection wiped the amusement from his face though, and a grunt of pleasure and pain escaped from his throat, deep and sultry. His jeans were getting far too uncomfortable.

The omega kissed him harder at the sound, fully pressing his lips against Landon's and brushing his tongue against his lip. The smell of slick filled the air, and immediately the alpha was concerned, and he broke the passionate kiss to voice his disagreement. "Moon, your heat isn't for another week, it isn't wise to have sex now."

"Screw my heat," Moon said breathlessly, wanting those lips back on his. He stared into deep black eyes that were so big and sleep deprived, but beautiful as they reflected intellect and strength. "you don't have to cum inside me, I won't get pregnant. Please, I don't know when I'll get another chance." he kissed Landon again, hard, cupping his cheek and focusing on how soft his mates lips and skin were. The scent of his arousal filled the room like a cloud of smoke, and Moon hoped it meant Landon wanted it as much as he did. "Make love to me."

Either Landon took pity on him, or he was too horny to resist, but he nodded and started kissing the expanse of Moon's throat. The boy circled his hips down again, rubbing their growing erections together and cursing the jeans that separated him from his mate. Landon's tongue worked over his pulse, and the lips that followed sucked kisses that made the omega's shorts get tighter. When he started sucking a bruise on the scarred teeth marks that covered his scent gland, Moon couldn't hold back the strangled yelp that escaped his throat.

Moon had long had enough of the number of clothes separating them, so without any more hesitation, the sound of tearing cloth filled the room as the omega ripped Landon's shirt off. The alpha didn't seem to mind or care even, both Moon and Light had torn many shirts in the past.

The omega threw the ruined white long sleeved shirt somewhere across the room and dragged his hands across any flesh he could reach. After a moment of feeling and adoring the smooth muscular torso, he reached down to unbutton the alphas pants. Strong arms circled around him, encasing him in protection and warmth, and hands grabbed at his ass. Heat pooled in his lower region as fingers gripped and groped as his ass and drove Moon insane.

Such a loose term; insane. People used it to describe exciting experiences, like joy rides or free falling. They used it to describe the flavor of their food, or how good a piece of technology worked. It was used to describe people they didn't like just because someone reacts or thinks differently than they do. It was as if nobody understood that the word insane had no other meaning other than what lived deep inside Moon, sleeping at the present moment, but it was there all the same.

Moon grabbed Landon by the hair, hard, and forced the man down on his back. The alpha hissed at the rough treatment and glared up at the careless omega as he pulled down his jeans.

"I find I'd like to know what's with the both of you and hurting me during sex." His voice was only slightly irritated, but Moon didn't seem at all bothered by the man's discomfort. Landon knew already, however, that such treatment got Moon just as riled up as Light did when he caused his mate pain.

Moon smirked with Kira's face, "At least I, unlike someone we know, would rather keep the blood inside your body," Moon was practically purring as he grabbed hold of Landon's half hard cock and moved lower on the alpha's body to put it in his mouth.

Landon's eyes closed, "That is true," He said as it registered that he liked Moon's brand of sadism much more than Kira's. He could actually find enjoyment in it if they only inflicted minimal damage.

Moon's head bobbed up and down on his alpha's dick, and his tongue licked a path that followed and had Landon's hands burying in the boy's hair. "Good boy, deeper, take it in and breathe."

The omega moaned and did as he was told, the low purr that Landon released sending thrills up and down his spine. He held back his gag reflex and deepthroated his mate, the hiss of pleasure the older let out filling Moon with pride and arousal. He loved making him feel good.

Landon gripped Moon's hair and pulled him off, watching as a string of saliva stretched and broke between the boy's lips and his cock. In half a second, Moon was on his back with his shorts gone and Landon was leaning over him with his legs up on his shoulders. The moment Moon felt the tip of his cock press into him, his eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open.

The alpha made a noise of approval as he felt Moon Light stretch and clench down around him as he pressed in deeper, his wet walls spasming and practically sucking him in. He went in slow, not wishing to hurt the boy who hadn't been stretched in a while; this wasn't something he could just rush into without care, but that didn't mean the effort of taking care of him was easy. Especially not when the omega started clawing down his back and begged Landon for more.

The alpha hissed, knowing he would have bright red scratch marks for a while, but the idea wasn't at all unpleasant.

"More," Moon begged as Landon pulled back and sank in again, slowly dragging the length of his cock against his prostate and loving the feel of quivering legs on either side of his head. Landon kissed each of the boy's knees and pulled out till only the tip was still inside and paused there.

Moon didn't seem to approve, "Ahh, no, please, I want more."

The instinct to control and dominate was like fire in Landon's veins. He didn't know it was possible to be this aroused outside of a rut. "How bad?" the alpha asked as he wrapped a hand around Moon's penis and gently rubbed.

The omega made a noise in the back of his throat and dragged his nails down from the back of Landon's neck to his sides below his ribcage, knowing the burn would remain there for a good while. In complete desperation that felt almost like rage, Moon grabbed Landon by his hair and yanked, smirking in satisfaction at the pained hiss the alpha made, and groaned out, "Fuck me right fucking now."

The command and the thrill the pain brought forced Landon to thrust harshly. Moon's scent was heightened and so was his, the pheromones swirling in the air and making the room smell like some kind of fruit tart. Neither of them could control their urge anymore, and that was made obvious when Landon was unable to stop himself from thrusting again hard enough for a loud clap to be heard as their hips met. He thrust again, and again, in and out, deep and rough and fast as Moon moaned with every push. The sound of his whimpering did nothing but make Landon go harder at an unrelenting pace that made the boy see white.

"Ye-yes. Fuck. Me." Each word was spoken in sync with the borderline abusive pounding to his prostate. Landon buried his face in the omega's neck and listened to every little noise he made, he loved it when they talked dirty. "Don't stop."

Each sound got higher in pitch, strangled between Moon's harsh breathing, as he got closer. Landon picked himself up to look at the boy's flushed and sweaty face. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes were hooded and unfocused. The pretty red/brown sparkling in pleasure in the dim light and his lips wet and puffy from both kissing Landon and sucking his dick.

How could anyone be so beautiful? So perfect even with all the imperfections?

"Ah!" The omega was nearly screaming now, he was definitely close, "Landon, more. Yes!"

The alpha growled and leaned down to suck at a nipple, the little pink bud sensitive and hard. This earned him hands in his hair again, but instead of yanking, Moon just held them there, trembling and unable to do much with them as his moans got more frequent and high in pitch.

"I-I'm gonna," his walls started clenching and spasming around Landon, and the older could feel his own release getting closer, "Oh fuck." The omega's back arched as he threw his head back, his eyes clenching as tightly as his ass was as he screamed loudly. Strings of cum splattered up his creamy chest and a little on Landon's face as he started nibbling on the opposite nipple.

The tightness around Landon felt incredibly good, so good that if he wasn't so determined not to cum inside Moon, he would have.

As Moon calmed down from his high, Landon pulled out and started rubbing himself vigorously until he came hard, his semen spilling onto the omega's flushed pink cock.

The alpha hadn't realized he had stopped breathing until he released the breath he was holding and stared down at his mate. Moon stared right back up at the alpha with hooded and satisfied eyes, panting slowly with parted lips, his legs spread wide, and his body covered in the evidence of their climax.

Landon felt dazed as he took in the sight. Someone so dangerous should never be that sexy.

Moon started giggling, and for a few seconds, the alpha was still too dazed to even attempt to ask what was funny.

"Hey, Landon." It was less of a question and more of a demand for attention to be focused on what he was going to say, "You wanna know a secret?"

Landon tilted his head in unfocused question.

Moon stood up on his elbows and leaned in closer to Landon's ear, but what the boy said had his mind clearing up and his breath freezing in a matter of . 5 seconds. "Light has known the passcode for that door for half a year now."

...

"You are apparently pretty fertile Light," Landon said nervously as he looked down at the pregnancy test while the omega vomited in the toilet for the third time that day, "I didn't even cum inside you."

The sound of violent retching made the alpha cringe, protective instincts wanting to make the distressed omega feel better. Comfort him somehow or make the pain go away. There wasn't much he could do other than gently rub at the back of his neck in an attempt to distract from the pain though.

"Ugh," Light said when his stomach gave him a break, "you two are such imbeciles! How could you fuck us outside of heat? Damn it, one time is all it takes."

Light's fever had broken after he and moon had sex, unfortunately, when they realized that the omega's heat was more than a week late, Landon had gone out to get a test. He hadn't let Light in on the fact that he knew about his little secret; that he knew the 7 digit code to get out of the cell and upstairs. Moon had repeated the code just to prove to him that Light knew it, and Landon had to admit he was shocked. Not just that Light had somehow figured out, but also that Light could have escaped at any time in the last 6 months but chose not to. It was incredible, and though he still didn't trust Light all that much, this new development was definitely a start on the right path.

"I apologize for our carelessness. I could not help myself." Landon said as he watched Light wash his face.

He wanted to make it go a little further, test Light somehow. But how to do that without putting himself or Light in danger was what was keeping him from acting. Now that Light was pregnant, however, the need for establishing trust was necessary.

Light brushed his teeth, slightly uncomfortable with how intensely Landon was staring at him. It wouldn't be so bad if the man would say something, but he didn't. He just stood there chewing on his thumb, watching his every move.

"Anything you wanna share with the class?" He asked with a little of a bitter attitude. He was both bothered by the staring, and angry at both Moon and Landon for doing something so stupid.

"Mm," Landon hummed passed the thumb between his teeth, "I was just thinking about hiring a private nurse," he lied, "However I'd like to be certain you won't kill her the minute I turn my back." It was logical that Landon would be thinking about Light's current condition, so the lie was easily believed. It wasn't completely untrue either, he had considered what he would do long ago if he ever accidentally got Light pregnant.

Each time he thought about it, the only conclusion he was able to make was asking a favor of an ex-patient of his who is now conveniently a nurse. He met her a few years back and she was a particularly difficult case, but after a year of working with her, he was able to get her mental stability to normal health. She had been so happy to have been deemed cured and released, after thinking for the longest time that it wasn't possible for her, that she promised if he ever needed her, she would help him just like he helped her.

Light hummed, "I'm not going to kill the nurse, I'd rather not have a miscarriage. You can handcuff me when she visits if you don't believe me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't let her know that you are Kira, and tying you up would appear abusive. Getting reported for omegan abuse would not be a wise thing to let happen. Which would mean that when she visits, you will have to be upstairs." There, the seed was planted. He believed he made it clear that not only would he have his hands free, but he would be freely roaming the house. The media had not revealed Light's face to the public, so the nurse probably would not recognize him, which would mean as long as Light didn't say anything about his identity, the nurse would not report Landon.

Landon knew Naomi well enough to know that even if she knew what was going on, she wouldn't report him. However, this would be a good way for Light to prove some loyalty. If he said nothing, then Landon would be more inclined to trust Light a little more, but if he spilled... well, that would be that, right?

"Aw, you're gonna let me upstairs? I'm touched."

"I don't exactly have a choice, it's either this or allow the baby to possibly die. That is not something I am willing to chance." Landon said as he followed Light out of the bathroom to his cooling tray of food. He wasn't sure if his stomach would allow him to keep much down, but he was hungry.

Light knew this was a test. L was attempting to figure out just how loyal he was. He was giving Light the chance he had been waiting for.

The omega felt a flutter of hope hit him in the chest.

...

Landon typed the 7 digit code into the door, the tiny cat meowing in the palm of his other hand. It had been a few weeks since Naomi had started checking on Light. The omega had every chance to expose Landon, or escape, and he hasn't made any attempt.

Despite the very real fact that he shouldn't put too much trust in him until he proves himself a little more, Landon can't help but feel a little happy when he looked at Light.

The kitten was the next test. If he could leave a kitten in his room and Light did not kill it, then Landon would feel a little better about the omega being a mother.

It was night time, so Light might not even be awake, but that didn't stop Landon from walking down the stairs into the 19-year-olds room. He was right when he assumed that the omega would not be awake, but what concerned him was the distress that immediately hit his nose when he walked in.

He set the kitten down on a blanket on the ground and turned on the dim lamp before walking over to the omega's bed.

Landon sat down quietly, Light seemed to be having a nightmare. He was shaking and whimpering quieter than a mouse.

He knew from past experience that when Light had a nightmare, he could wake up violently if he attempted to wake him up from it, so it would be unwise to shake him awake. Unless he would like a bruise on his cheek again.

Instead, he sat with his knees up to his chest and brushed the back of his knuckles against a wet cheek. It appeared Light was crying. L frowned.

Light woke with a yelp, his eyes shooting open and a hand grabbing at Landon's wrist.

"Easy," Landon said when he saw the boy's reaction and felt the tight grip on his wrist, "You're awake now."

The omega was panting, stress dripping from his pores as he stared up at L's gentle but sharp eyes. "You're in danger."

His words shocked L but only made him feel even more protective at the smell of anxiety and fear corrupting his mate's scent. "Light, it's okay, it was just a bad dream-"

"NO!" Light yelled, "You don't get it, I've had this dream 8 times this week, it always ends with you dead in the kitchen upstairs with a strange man standing over your torn apart body." Light seemed so sure that what he said was true, L continued to frown.

"Light, I am okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He kept his voice soft, wanting nothing more than to take the omega into his arms and comfort him with his scent. He had no idea Light was so bothered by the prospect of him dying. He held out a hand and straightened out his legs, leaning back against the headboard, "Come here," Light lifted a shaky hand, stress still ever present in his scent, "That's it, come on, Light."

When Light was straddling L, the alpha wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close until the omega rested his head on his shoulder. "Tell me about the dream, Light." The psychological therapist asked.

Light nuzzled L's scent gland, breathing in the man's scent for a moment before responding. "It always starts with me down here, in bed, and you're not with me. Then the light's go out, and when they turn back on, I'm back upstairs looking for you. Every time I'm always terrified, so scared that I have a one-track mind and am unconcerned about anything other than finding you. But every time I do, the kitchen is covered in blood and you're on the floor, torn to shreds. A small black cat is sitting in the corner and a man in a dark hood is standing over your body with a hammer."

L blinked, "That's interesting." Was all he said.

Light was about to say some snarky comment about how that shouldn't be all he could say after he talked about something so personal, but right at that moment, the kitten that L brought meowed. Light's eyes widened as they shot over to the innocent looking black kitten a few feet away. If it weren't for the fact that the kitten looked suspiciously like the one in his nightmare, he would have been able to enjoy the flutter of happiness such a sweet gesture brought.

"There's a cat." he said flatly, "A black one."

"I'm sure it is just a coincidence." L tried, but Light didn't seem to be convinced, and if he had puppy dog ears, L was sure they would be drooping.

It was quiet for a while as Light rested against L, taking in his warmth and breathing in the sweet tangy smell of strawberries with every inhale he took.

"Can I hold it?"

Landon side glanced Light, he didn't know if he would like the cat after the dream. "Of course. She's yours." Light seemed to be much more tamed than usual, but Landon was sure he was talking to Light and not Moon. Perhaps the boy was just feeling needy and receptive to the increased amount of affection because he was pregnant. Either way, it was strange that Light seemed to value L's life for more than just what the mating bond forced on him. It would be flattering if he didn't suspect it was only because of the increased hormones his body was producing to help the child develop.

When the alpha got up to pick up the baby cat to give to Light, the loss of contact between the mates seemed to upset the teen. His distress, however, was tamed when L grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, placing the tiny feline on the bed between them. It stood up on tiny legs and balanced itself before Light gently picked it up and it sat down in his palm.

"She's beautiful," Light said as the kitten licked at his thumb, her tongue feeling like a tiny dull grater on his flesh.

"She was also alone, in a box, in need of someone to love her. Just like how I found you."

Light looked up at L, who sat with his knees to his chest, as usual, a few inches from him. "That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard." His body felt heavy, and the comfort hormones that L continued to release were making him sleepier and sleepier by the second.

"Hey Light, are you a camera? 'Cause I can't help but smile every time I look at you." L smirked as Light blinked at him dumbly, "There, now you've heard cheesier."

The omega wordlessly blinked again before gently getting up to set the kitten back down on the blanket on the floor, getting back on the bed and kissing L passionately just a moment later. The sound of smacking lips and breathy moans filled the space around them as Light controlled the pace, the heat of L's body making him feel as fuzzy as a school girl with a crush.

"Stay with me tonight." Light asked against L's lips, "I know I'm not sick or in heat, but please stay. I promise I won't hurt you." He was still put off by the nightmare, and he couldn't imagine that L leaving him alone would help in the matter.

L paused for a few good seconds of thought, but eventually the need to comfort his mate and the small amount of trust that he had won out and he slowly nodded. He allowed himself to fall back against the pillow with Light clinging to the side of his body and the boy's face buried in his neck.

It was silent for a few minutes, and L was sure that Light had gone to sleep, but then he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." L reached a hand up and started lightly scratching at the back of the omega's neck.

"How come you never let us mark you?" The question shocked L. He didn't expect that to be the question that left the boys lips.

"I didn't know you wanted to." It was an honest answer, it just wasn't the complete truth. He wanted to be able to kill Light if he ever needed to. Every day though he hoped to whatever higher power was out there that it never came to that.

"Well," Light said slowly, "I'm not sure if I do. It just seems unfair that we completely belong to you, and you could potentially leave whenever you want."

"Leaving won't be a problem, I assure you."

Light hummed and rubbed his face on L's scent gland again. "If I wanted to, though, would you let me?" Funny how Light was asking permission when L didn't. He was curious though; knowing that he could force it was different from knowing if L would voluntarily allow it.

"Probably not, at least for now." L said softly, almost hesitantly, as if he was legitimately afraid to say it.

Light couldn't help but be disappointed, but he didn't expect much of a different answer. He understood. That didn't stop his eyes from dropping though. Sure he could simply open his mouth and bite down hard on the tempting flesh of L's neck right at that moment, but the thought made him burn unpleasantly.

Perhaps it was just because he was pregnant and feeling clingy, but Light felt like curling up into a ball. The omega in him felt unbelievably angry at itself for betraying his alpha, even though he didn't even do it in this lifetime. All he could do now was be a good boy and never give L another reason not to trust him. His instincts wanted him to make the alpha feel better, to kiss and love him until everything was okay, but it didn't work like that. Kira did L wrong, and now they were both paying for it.

Light felt a tear dare to escape his eye. He hated that he couldn't control it, the baby better grow to be healthy with how much restraint it's taking from him. His arm burned to move, and so Light lifted it up to rest against L's chest to press his palm against the alpha's cheek. He brushed a thumb around the smooth skin of the elder's cheek and below his full bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." Light whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear.

Not even L heard him, and Light's lips were right by his ear. "What was that, Light?"

Light removed his face from the alpha's neck and stared down at his face, another tear falling from his eye and onto L's cheek, "I'm sorry." He said again.

Slight nervousness corrupted L's resolve. Was this an apology for something he has done, or a warning for something he was about to do? "For what, Light?"

Light kissed him then, it wasn't as deep as it usually was when they made love, but it held more passion than he remembered feeling. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry for making you love me, and for making you think I loved you. I should never have killed you." Light seemed to be babbling as the tears fell and he stared at L sadly, knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change anything. L would still not trust him, nor would he forgive him.

L stared deeply into Light's eyes, only seeing truth. With truth came lies though, and with Light, one could never tell which was which.

It still felt good to hear him say it though...

L kissed him softly, but it didn't last nearly as long as the omega was hoping it would. "You should get some sleep, Light." He fought the instinct to tell the omega everything was okay because it wasn't. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Light didn't say anything after that, and the alpha swallowed down the temptation to make the omega feel better. He couldn't say what Light wanted him to. He wanted more than anything to forgive, but how could he? It wasn't something that could spontaneously happen just because Light seemed to finally regret how things went, no matter how much he wanted it to. He needed to be sure. He needed to be positive that he could trust Light. He's done a few little things that would suggest that L could give him a little more trust than he received two years ago, three years ago. It wasn't enough though. Not nearly enough.

Light settled down again, but he didn't cuddle up to L again. Instead, he grabbed the alpha's arm and guided it to wrap around him as he turned to lay facing away from the elder.

When L felt the omega's body shudder as depression filled the air, he got as close to Light as physically possible and held him as tightly as possible.

Those eyes should never be filled with tears.

...

L's eyes shot open the next morning.

He had NOT fallen asleep.

He shot up into a sitting position and looked around. He wasn't injured, and nothing seemed to be missing from his body, but where was Light?

Panic started to sit like a cold rock in his stomach when he realized that the omega was nowhere in sight, and he was about to run to the exit in pure fear that Light had changed the passcode and left him there. But then a figure walked out of the bathroom and he just about fainted in relief.

"Jesus, L. Calm down. Your scent is so sour when you're scared." Light was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was still dripping wet. It seemed he had just gotten out of the shower.

L panted to make up for when he completely stopped breathing, his body still recovering from the amount of fear he just felt. Light nearly gave him a heart attack.

That's when he realized; Light always takes an hour in the shower, minimum.

He had been asleep.

He had been asleep with Light awake for at least an hour, and the omega had not taken advantage of the opportunity. He could easily have done what L had feared.

Wait. Did he go outside to kill someone and come back before he could wake? He supposed the possibility was there, considering he never changed the passcode and he knew that the omega could have figured out a way to get past the scanners. How would he know for sure?

L got up and walked over to Light. He wouldn't be able to tell if someone else's scent was on him if he really had just come out of the shower, and the boy was a master at controlling body language so it wasn't as if L would be able to tell if he was lying.

The distress that was still in L's scent was really bothering Light, and the omega in him itched to help but he used his words instead. "What's up with you? You're the one who fell asleep. I didn't do anything to you if that's what you're concerned about." He appeared legitimately confused, which was to be expected as L never told him that he knew Light knew the passcode. "I kept my promise so I don't know why you're staring at me like I just raped you in your sleep."

Security cameras! That's how L would know, he realized. The cameras in every corner of this room never stopped recording. If Light left, then the cameras would have picked it up. He needed to get to the tapes.

The kitten meowed, grabbing the two tense males attention.

L glanced down at her, "I'm going to go get her food." He side glanced back at Light heatedly, "take care of her while I'm gone."

Light didn't say anything, too confused and a little hurt to respond, and L didn't wait for any sort of response anyway. A minute later, he was gone, leaving Light and the kitten alone.

The little black cat crawled up to Light and stood up on her back paws to bite at the towel hanging from Lights hips, attempting to rip it away before the omega knew what was going on.

He looked down at the baby cat and quickly grabbed the towel before it could fall. "I'm going to name you brat."

...

Light had not left.

L had watched the screen very carefully that day a week ago after he carelessly fell asleep in a serial killers bed, but Light had not done anything evil. The only thing that could be considered weird that happened is Light seemed to wake up super early to sit and watch the alpha sleep for almost an hour before he got up to actually shower, which he took his normal time doing. As awkward as it had been to know the killer had sat there watching him for a full 50 minutes, L was actually proud to know Light had been a good boy despite the fact he had every opportunity that day to do something bad.

Now a week later, L felt comfortable leaving Brat in the cell alone with Light, and he could actually forgive the fact that Light knew the passcode and could probably get out whenever he wanted.

The news was on, and he watched it with minimal interest. More focused on what was going on in his head than what the news was talking about. Something about some guy slaughtering local doctors. He didn't catch in what city or state it was happening, nor did he catch how many victims there were. Though he knew it had to be at least a good few if they were considering him a serial killer with an interest specifically in doctors. He briefly wondered why that was before he was distracted with thoughts of Light again.

The omega had definitely done enough for Landon to consider the fact that perhaps Light was actually regretful of what he did to L. He still felt incredibly slept though, whether it was because he was paranoid and scarred or if he was just being careful, he was unsure. Though the progress Light has made should be commended.

He didn't doubt that the omega still had a deep desire to kill, nor did he doubt that he probably would kill if he was provoked to. He would just have to keep that from happening.

A rumble in his stomach signaled that he was hungry, dragging him away from his thoughts of Light and onto the need for food. He sighed, the stress was starting to make his head hurt and the temptation to ignore his hunger in favor of going to sleep was great, but he got up anyway. He hadn't slept in three days, he could wait another half hour.

He went to the fridge and pulled out the store-bought cheesecake. It wasn't as good as the ones he made, but it was adequate in getting the job done.

Getting it out of the case was the hard part, Landon recalled as he struggled to get the lid off. It's like they made these to keep people from getting to the sweet goodness inside. Containers like this were the real way to prevent diabetes.

The lights shut off.

"Fuck," Landon said uncharacteristically, suggesting he was spending too much time around an angry Light. He felt around in the darkness for a flashlight. This was really strange. His electricity was extraordinary, the best money could pay for, and the light never shut off unexpectedly like this.

He sighed, a bird probably flew into the fuse box outside or something. Nothing man made was perfect.

Except for the cheesecake that he couldn't get to as of now.

He found the drawer and opened it, finding the flashlight a moment later and turning it on just in time to watch a masked figure swing an arm towards him.

Landon gasped, instinctively grabbing the fridge door and opening it in the path of whatever weapon the figure was about to hit him with. A loud clash of metal against metal had the alpha pacing backward as he aimed the flashlight at the masked intruder.

The attacker angrily shoved the fridge door closed and started making his way toward the frightened alpha, but Landon was NOT about to be murdered prematurely for a second time and he grabbed the iron skillet from the stove next to him and used it to block the hammer that came crashing toward him for a second time. The attacker expected the block though, and he smashed the hammer against the wrist that held the flashlight.

Landon shouted in pain and fear as he dropped the light and it shattered against the floor, bathing them both in darkness. He held on to the skillet and put it over his head just as something hit him over the head. Hard.

Disoriented from the hit but glad that the skillet took most of the blow, Landon dove over the counter to put some distance between him and the intruder. It worked at that, but what horrified him was he had no idea where the attacker was now.

He kept his head ducked and the skillet protectively acting as a helmet as he calculated how far the knives were from him. He didn't need to see to know that they would be a few feet to his right.

The attacker didn't seem to be inhibited by the lack of light because just as Landon was about to run for the knives, something stabbed into his back. He howled in pain as the sharp end of a hammer dug into to meaty part above his shoulder black before ripping away as he was kicked forward by a heavy boot.

He fell forward, hitting the ground and not needing to smell the coppery scent to know that he was bleeding a lot. He quickly turned over, his eyes had adjusted a bit and he could see just an outline of someone about to swing the hammer down on him, so he blocked it again with the skillet before it could smash his face in. His luck ran out though when whoever was attacking him ripped the skillet out of his hands and threw it somewhere out of reach.

Landon scooted back, knowing the attack was slowly stepping toward him as his bleeding back hit the wall. There was nowhere for him to go and there was nothing else to keep the hammer from mutilating him. He briefly recalled Light's dream as his life flashed before his eyes. Somehow the omega knew this was going to happen, and he had not believed him until now.

Damn life sucked. He was just meant to die young, wasn't he? Landon thought as the attacker reared his arm back to hit him with the blow that would surely kill him. Everything seemed to happen in slow-mo as he lifted his injured and bloody arms to feebly attempt to protect himself.

At least this time around it wouldn't be by the hands of who he loved more than anything in the entire world.

...

The pain never came, nor did the empty feel of violent death, and Landon was positive the yelp of pain did not come from him.

He opened his eyes, previously unaware that he shut them, but Landon did not need to see to know that Light was in front of him.

The smell of anger filled the room thicker than a cloud of smoke. The anger L felt at someone hurting his pregnant mate mixed with the enraged insanity that was currently clenching as tightly as the omega's teeth were.

Landon could hear shuffling after that, loud crashes and Light's cursing, and Landon reached for the drawered above him for the second flashlight.

"You son of a bitch," He heard Light say as someone started choking, Landon quickly shined the light towards the two on the ground only for his eyes to widen as he took in the sight before him.

Blood was all over the floor, and Landon was 80% positive that that most of it was the attackers, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

Light was currently shoving the hilt of the intruder's hammer down his throat, "You messed with the wrong alpha."

All of the attacker's fingers were broken, smashed into shattered pieces of protruding blood and bone. He was unable to fight back as the surprising strong omega held him down and shoved the hammer deeper, causing broken strangled noises to leave passed what little space the hammer left.

Landon quickly got up and ran over, wanting to help somehow, but it seemed as though Light had a good handle on it. The omega was bleeding profusely from a spot on his back, but it didn't look like it was fatal, nor did it seem to deter Kira as he twisted the butt of the hammer around. The sickening squelch of bloody muscle tearing and bones breaking hit Landon's ears and he cringed, watching as the attacker stopped kicking.

Landon saw the look on Light's eyes, though he looked nothing like the Light that he had grown to get used to over the last couple years, no. This was Kira. The look in his eyes was evil. Inhuman. Horrifying in their beauty but satisfied with the torture they inflicted. The devilish smirk that he had on his face as he stared at the mutilated body below him couldn't possibly be from someone who was human.

Kira killed him that easily. That quickly. That morbidly. Someone who he himself, an alpha, had not been able to overpower... Suddenly Landon was reminded of just how dangerous the murderer was.

Light straightened, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath, seeming to be high after killing for the first time in 3 years.

Landon stayed put right where he was, staring down at the hammer that protruded halfway out of the intruder's mouth. Blood dripped from the overly stretched lips and cascaded down the sides of his scarred face. Kira had at some point removed the mask that the attacker had been wearing, revealing the scarred flesh that had to be the effect of third-degree burns at least ten years old. So that's why Landon didn't smell him coming, his flesh was too scarred up for the scent gland to produce any more oils.

The omega tilted his head to the side and looked up at L, taking in the blood dripping from the top of the alpha's head and the swollen wrist he was cradling against his chest.

"L," Kira said as the light returned to his eyes, and he slowly stood up off the body. Landon took a small step back, watching the omega's every move. This was the ultimate trust exercise, but Landon had not been ready to let it play out. "L, I'm sorry. I know you don't like me upstairs, but I swear I only came up here cause I was scared for you." he put his bloody hand up, palms out on either side of his head, in clear view for his mate to see.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've known how to get out for a while now." Light took a couple of careful steps away from the alpha, unsure if L was scared of him or still recovering from the shock of what just happened. Whatever it was, he didn't like the unwavering scent of fear radiating off the alpha like a freshly baked cake. "Look, I know how to clean up the mess, just let me do that for you and I'll go back to the cell."

The omega didn't say anything after that, he didn't know what else to say. He just escaped from his cell and killed a man in L's kitchen, he had no idea what the alpha was going to do, or how he was going to react. The quiet seemed to drag on forever, and the silence was driving him crazy.

L seemed to have recovered from most of his shock though, and he took a few steps toward the omega, stepping over the mess of the intruder and stopping inches in front of Light before turning off the flashlight. They were bathed in darkness a split second later and neither of them could see.

"What are you-?" Light was cut off when a hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards L until their lips clashed together. the omega hummed and parted his lips so L's tongue could deepen the kiss.

It ended all too soon, leaving Light breathless and wanting more. It wasn't the time for that though.

Landon blinked his wide eyes, "You are injured."

Light's eyebrows rose, the pain in his shoulder only just registering in his brain. "You're hurt worse."

"You're pregnant," L argued.

Light glanced down at their feet, not that he would particularly see anything, "Well how much do you trust Naomi exactly?"

The alpha thought for a moment, his voice coming out soft, "Well it wouldn't be unwise to call her. However, I think it's for the best if she doesn't know about what the events of tonight." L turned the light back on and went to the closet in the hall for a third flashlight before giving that one to Light. "I am going to go fix whatever the intruder did to the fuse box. Feel free to start cleaning."

L walked away after that, and Light aimed the light at him for a moment before the man disappeared from view completely. He couldn't believe that L chose to leave him unsupervised in his kitchen. Was this a test or an act of faith?

The omega knew that he had a choice between leaving while L was busy, or just getting to work to clean up the mess.

To him, there was only one option.

Light walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the bleach, a bucket and a box of garbage bags before getting to work.

...

"Well, the baby seems to be fine, I'm not sure why you felt such a need to have me check on him first thing in the morning," Naomi said as she put her tools back in her bag.

"Daddy just felt spontaneously worried I guess, it must be a girl." Light joked, making the beta nurse giggle. Landon sucked his fork, the plate that previously had a beautiful slice of cheesecake now empty.

"Well, as long as everything is fine. I'm comfortable with you leaving." The alpha stated offhandedly as he stared at Light.

They had cleaned up the mess and gotten rid of the body, but it had taken the whole night and L was very tired. He could see that Light was too if the tension in his shoulders and the bags under his pretty eyes were anything to go by.

"Okay Dr. Lawlence, I'll be going then. Thank you for the cake." She smiled before kissing Light's cheek goodbye, "Call me if you suddenly worry over nothing again, Ryuzaki is my priority."

"Thank's Naomi," Light waved her goodbye as L walked her out.

"No problem, sweetie, don't let Dr. Lawlence worry over you the entire pregnancy!" She was gone after a final wave of her hand, leaving L and Light alone again.

While L wasn't in the room, Light wondered what the alpha would do with him now that he knew that he had been able to get out despite the security system he had. What would he do now that he knew he couldn't contain Light forever as he had tried?

What if he tried to give him back to the asylum? Or what if he turned him into the police and they came to take him away? Would L let that happen? What would happen to him if he did? Would they kill him? No, they were too afraid he would come back and they would have to start the search for Kira all over again. They would probably put him in a medically induced coma. Yeah, that was probably it. Kira was too much of a problem, too much of a danger to be kept awake. Would L let them do that to him? It scared him that he didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

"Light," L said, and Light's eyes focused on the male that had apparently been standing there watching him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he approached the omega, his bandaged wrist hidden under the long black sleeve of his wrist.

Light glanced down at the bedsheets. He was in L's room, sitting on his bed. "What are you going to do with me now?" He asked dejectedly, positive that he wouldn't like or agree with the answer.

"What do you mean?" L said, "I was planning on sleeping right now if that's what you're asking. Though I suppose now that you are already pregnant, avoiding sex is unnecessary."

What? Light thought.

"Sleep sounds nice." Light said with confusion. Was he going to change the passcode, or did he not care anymore?

"Then lay down," relief and joy fluttered in Light's soul when L said this and crawled up on the bed next to him, getting comfortable with his face on the pillow and closing his eyes.

Light looked around for a second to make sure this was real, to make sure he hadn't been downstairs the whole time without knowing it somehow. It felt strange to be in L's bed outside the cell with the man laying next to him so calmly as if he wasn't sharing a bed with a murderer.

L opened one eye, already half asleep from his own exhaustion and called again, "Come on Light." He pat the spot next to him with his uninjured hand. "Sleep."

The omega lied down, curling up into L's body, both of them carefully avoiding the injuries as their arms and legs tangled with each other.

"If you wanted to mark me, I wouldn't stop you." L said after a few blissful moments of silence.

The implications of what L said had Light's sleepy eyes shooting open to stare at the alpha's relaxed face. The pure happiness he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before, or anything he ever thought he would feel.

Light kissed L, breathing in the addicting smell of strawberries that he was sure he could no longer live without. The alpha was too tired to kiss back, but that didn't stop the kiss from putting all the ones behind it to shame. "Next time I'm in heat then."

L nodded, passing out a minute later.

...

**Explanation of Character.**

**Moon Light/Kira/Light Yagami.**

**Moon is who the reincarnation of Light Yagami's soul would have been if he hadn't remembered being Kira. It was briefly implied in this chapter that Moon did not have a good childhood, It is implied that he was traumatized as a child. And as personality disorders work in the real world, because of the trauma he went through, the existence of Kira and Moon living in the same body became Split personality instead of conjoined experiences and memories. Moon is not an OC he is actually Light, only a submissive and less evil form of him. he is what Light should have been as a normal omega. **

**Landon Lawlence/L Lawliet**

**Landon did not remember ever being L until Kira triggered him to start experiencing flashbacks in his sleep. After a while, the memories of L and the memories of Landon joined to form one person. I like to think of it like, after Kira betrayed L, he wanted to forget the pain so bad that he subconsciously forced himself to suffer amnesia when he was reborn. But L never stopped loving Light and when Landon's mind mixed with L's, he himself also couldn't help but fall in love.**

**Omg, this chapter was so long...**

**If I do decide to make an actual epilogue, it will be super short and it will be a year in the future. I'm not sure though, I kind of like how this ended. But if people wanna see baby L and Light, then so be it.**


End file.
